Crossover
by Saun
Summary: Here is a crazy Crossover Tandem that will test your knowledge of a few of my favorite genres. H&M as always take a starring role in the piece. I tried to play with the other pretty characters, but I was only marginally successful at balancing things:-D E
1. Default Chapter

Tandem Part 1 By: Saun )  
Crossover Rated: PG This is a mad crossover: X-files, Sailor Moon, Lord of the Rings, Batman, Start Trek: The Next Generation and Quantum Leap by Saun and Fire Child. It has some good moments  
  
Mulder leaned forward again, peering up at the sky.  
  
Scully smiled softly at her partner and looked down again at her map.  
  
"You won't be able to see anything until tonight, Mulder. In fact, we could have stayed at home and seen the comet. I have no idea why you dragged us all the way back here."  
  
"Presumed comet, Scully," The tone was clipped. Then Mulder sat back with a resigned sigh. "It has some unusual signatures and it appears to be on a collision course with New Mexico. Roswell of all places." He gave her a sideways glance. "What are the chances of that?"  
  
The red head blew her bangs out of her eyes. "This comet could have landed anywhere, Mulder. It's just a coincidence, but I don't think you're the only one to think it might be something significant." She nodded her head to where a car full of kids in what looked like the Partridge Family bus drove by. On the back of their car was a sign "Mars or bust."  
  
"It seems my navigating job is done." She tucked the map under the seat. Mulder muttered under his breath and fell into line behind the van.  
  
"I should've called Onstar."  
  
Scully pinched him and he grinned at her unrepentantly. "This really is like the old days isn't it, Scully." he winked at her.  
  
The red haired woman rolled her eyes, but a smile curved her lips.  
  
They were happy and content for the first time in years. In the aftermath of the loss of their friends and their son, they had turned to one another and found peace from their emotional devastation.  
  
"Eureka!" Mulder said dryly as they pulled into Roswell, New Mexico still following the car full of teenagers.  
  
Scully gave him a look. "Oh you found it did you?"  
  
Mulder ignored the barb. "You hungry, Scully?" He glanced at her only to see she was tapping her foot steadily n the floor board. "Potty break!" he declared lightly as he pulled into the Flying Saucer Diner.  
  
Scully really did need to use the bathroom so she was grateful for the familiar sight of the diner.  
  
"I'm going to grab us something to eat. What do you want?" He asked her after they had parked.  
  
His partner looked thoughtful for a moment, visions of fried things dancing through her head. "Just get me a salad and water."  
  
Mulder's face took on a very overdone vulnerable look and he reached down and pinched at his flat stomach. "Does this tie make me look fat?"  
  
Scully gave a wry look into his eyes. "At least one of us should be watching our figure."  
  
He playfully stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed warmly. "I'll be right back."  
  
Scully threaded her way through the crowd of characters in the diner. All of this fuss over a comet. She shook her head. The ladies room loomed up ahead and she made for it. Just as she got there the door opened and a handsome young man stepped out. The agent froze. 'Did she get the sign wrong?' Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the mens' room. Oh well, some people were just like that and didn't care for they considered to be the petty rules of society. The man smiled down at her and she found herself being sucked into dark teal eyes. Gallantly he reached behind him and pushed the door open.  
  
"Thank you." Scully acknowledged, but her voice sounded creaky.  
  
"You're welcome." The voice was low and husky and sent a little frission down Scully's spine. She was relieved when the door fell shut breaking the spell.  
  
She shook herself off mentally and stepped into a stall. 'Talk about animal magnetism. Get it together, Dana'  
  
Mulder stood in line waiting patiently for his turn to order. As he did so he glanced around him avidly watching the other patrons. He briefly wondered why they were all here. What was it about this comet that had drawn all of them all this way to see it in? He was started from his reveries as the woman in front of him moved forward to place her order. He briefly evaluated what he himself wanted to eat before turning his attention to the exchange before him  
  
The lady had long hair that flowed to her mid back, and she was wearing a little backpack. He half listened to her order.  
  
"Two salads, a cup of coffee no cream or sugar, and a cup of hot water, please."  
  
Mulder listened to her light melodic voice. She had a bit of an accent, but he couldn't place it. The woman paid and stepped aside to wait for her tray. He slid into her vacated space and ordered a double bacon cheese burger with fries and an iced tea and Scully's own salad and water.  
  
He noticed that beside him the woman's eyes slightly widened at the size of his order.  
  
He smiled at her and patted his stomach. "I'm watching my weight you see."  
  
Michiru giggled into her hand. She was actually glad to see a man in a suit. There were so many strange characters in the diner and few were particularly well dressed. The senshi part of her brain kicked in and she evaluated that he might be useful to them. Of course, this was no place for an interrogation, but she would have to see what she could do. She turned to look at him turning on her most charming smile.  
  
"You seem to be in perfect condition." She smiled showing her white even teeth. She knew she was beautiful.  
  
Mulder had paid for his order and returned her smile. "So what's a lady like you doing in a joint like this?" He was doing his best Bogey impression.  
  
"Just killing time." The young woman answered easily, but she glanced around her for the welcome sight of the familiar blonde head of her partner. Haruka had been gone quite a long time.  
  
Haruka stood starring out into the parking lot where a little crowd had gathered around her car. She wasn't too worried; it had an excellent security system - but still. Where was Michiru? She eyed the crowd in front of the counter with a determined look she stepped forward and began to make her way to the front.  
  
Scully too was trying to find away to Mulder at the front of the line.  
  
"Excuse me." She heard the voice beside her and recognized the man from the bathroom. His tone was low and commanding and the sea of people parted and Scully followed quickly in his wake. When they reached the front she saw Mulder helping a woman with her tray. The lady was slender and her features held a beauty on par with Grace Kelly. Scully's stomach twisted into a knot as she stared.  
  
"Goodbye, Fox. Thank you for all of your help." The woman called sweetly as the blonde man glided to her side and took her gently by the arm.  
  
"What were you doing?" Scully bit out as they took their food out to the car.  
  
"Just making conversation with the pretty lady." Mulder drawled as he searched for some napkins.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking to strange women in diners!" his partner snapped.  
  
Mulder's eyes widened incredulously and he turned to look into her eyes. "Are you jealous?" A soft smrk graced his full lips but he quickly looked down to conceal it.  
  
Two high spots of color appeared on Scully's cheeks as she avoided the question. "She has green hair!"  
  
Mulder's head jerked up in surprised. "She does?"  
  
Scully stared at him incredulously for a moment. "Are you...oh."  
  
Mulder tapped at his temple patiently. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am red-green COLOR blind."  
  
Scully could feel him pull away from her. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and laid an apologetic hand on his arm.  
  
He grinned cheekily at her. "It's ok, Scully that entire first year we worked together I thought you were the most beautiful prematurely gray-haired woman I had ever met." The love of his life hauled off and kicked him.  
  
Outside the driver of the Ferrari navigated to the road and accelerated into the night. The speed limit of no concern to her.  
  
"You seemed friendly."  
  
"Oh? Were you jealous?" asked coyly.  
  
There was a throaty chuckle at the familiar exchange and a strong hand reached out and enveloped a slender knee. There were no more words, they didn't need any.  
  
"You didn't call ahead and book us a room?" Scully was flabbergasted by her partner's lack of forethought. It was getting late and the sun was sinking low over the horizon. She was sweaty, hot and tired and there was no place to stay.  
  
Mulder bit his lip and paused. "In the excitement one or two things might have slipped my mind."  
  
The good doctor's ice blue eyes lit with irritation. "I am not sleeping in this car." She said flatly, her expression mutinous.  
  
"Ok ok." Recognizing she was pulling rank not as his partner, but as his lover, Mulder pulled out his cell phone. "Just let me make a few calls."  
  
Scully opened the car door and stepped out of the car to stretch her legs. She took a deep lungful of the dusty air. This must be love. Why else would she have agreed to fly into Santa Fe to watch the remains of a tiny comet burn into nothingness. Only for Mulder.She heard him clear his throat softly behind her and she turned to face him.  
  
"Ok I found a place. They have a room." He was giving her a puppy dog look.  
  
She smiled "Ok. Let's go. What are we waiting for? I could use a shower." She gave him a heated look. "So could you."  
  
Thirty minutes later they pulled up at the chateau. That was the only way to describe it. It was veritable oasis of greenery nestled at the base of a red mountain. Scully's jaw dropped. "This is.."  
  
"Wow." Mulder finished for her. "They said it was fancy, but I didn't imagine anything like this."  
  
Ever the practical one Scully turned toward him. "How on earth are we going to be able to afford something like this??"  
  
"Expense account!" Mulder trilled. "This is business."  
  
His partner gave a bark of laughter. "You. Me. Roswell. Business? Yes, I'm sure they'll buy that."  
  
Mulder regarded her seriously. "We both know this situation is temporary anyway. We should make the most of it. No regrets"  
  
Scully avoided his eyes. The Profiling Unit had been stumped by a particularly baffling case and Skinner had pulled some strings. Mulder was back on a probationary status. She was over-joyed to work with him again. Somewhere deep inside she feared what he might get himself into if he was left to putter around their apartment all day. Mulder had a way of attracting bad situations and she knew it would kill her to lose him again. The red haired doctor gave a nod.  
  
Mulder tipped her face up and placed a tender kiss of her lips.  
  
"Let me check in and I'll be right back."  
  
He returned scant minutes later, looking a little dazed. "Skinner is going to kill us." He acknowledged.  
  
"Was it that much?" Scully knew it had to be a lot. "What if they deny it and make us pay for it ourselves?"  
  
"Do you have a trust fund?" Mulder regarded her for a moment. "Well me neither, so I vote we escape to Mexico. Have you been keeping up with your Spanish?"  
  
"El Chupacabra?" Scully teased.  
  
"That's my girl." Mulder's eyes were alight with a satisfied smile. He pulled around the building. "Check that out, Scully. That's a Ferrari. You don't see those everyday."  
  
Scully glanced at the car. Her father had taught her a thingor two about mechanics, but she wasn't a big auto buff. A car was a car as long as it got you from point A to point B in reasonable comfort.  
  
"Let's catch a shower Mulder. I don't want to greet the aliens tonight in this condition." Scully sniffed her traveling suit and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Ha-ha." Her mate answered, but he was peering up at the sky again.  
  
Several miles away there was a flash of light and a grim looking old man appeared leaning heavily on a stick, beside him a young an with tired eyes stayed out at the barren landscape. He felt as if he were looking at a mirror of his soul. He thought were equally bleak.  
  
'Not again. I can't do this again.'  
  
"I should have prepared for this. I should have thought of it." The old man lamented. "And now our time is short. The enemy delayed us for a too long. It will be here soon."  
  
"There is no hope for this world is there?" The young man said softly.  
  
"Come now." The older gentleman gently corrected his charge. "Where there's life there's hope. We will just have to wait until tonight. Then things will spring into motion and we will see the true mettle of this breed of man."  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Tandem Part 2  
By: Fire Child Crossover  
Rated: PG  
This is a mad crossover: X-files, Sailor Moon, Lord of the Rings, Batman, Start Trek: The Next Generation and Quantum Leap by Saun and Fire Child. It has some good moments  
  
Mulder pressed the up elevator button. Scully looked around the extravagant lobby. This place seemed better than any of the luxury hotels, well anywhere. Strange how it seemed so out of place in Roswell. Everything about Roswell New Mexico just screamed cheap trinkets to her. Could the rich and famous really believe? It just seemed too surreal. The elevator ding brought Scully back to the present and she moved forward to step into the elevator, had not Mulder's quick hand stopped her.  
  
Out stepped a man and a teenager wearing Aramani suits and ties. Mulder's eye twitched for a second before greeting the gentlemen. The younger one smirked. "Evening" The older man nodded to the two.  
  
"Come to watch the comet too, perhaps?" said the brown-haired, enigmatic gentleman. "More like...research." Mulder, added, defiantly. The black haired youth smiled. "Strange. We just meet a couple on the hallway who said the same thing." They both nodded their good-byes and made their way for the front desk. Scully shook her head. There was an air about the two..dark, night-like.  
  
Mulder shook his head as they both entered the elevator."Are the rich all crazy?"  
  
Scully smiled a half-smile. "I wouldn't know. Not too many rich people hang around FBI agents. I think it's bad for their health."  
  
Mulder laughed. The elevator came to a halt and the door opened. "313, wasn't it?" asked Mulder.  
  
"Yes," said Scully, picking up her suitcase. "I just hope the room has a very large bathtub."  
  
In room 319, the jacuzzi bathtub was very much in use. Steam was all Haruka could see as she opened the door.  
  
"Michiru, is there anything left of you?" Haruka said to steamy air. She couldn't see the tub, but she presumed Michiru was still it's occupant. "Just a limp noodle," Michiru said happily. The jets had done their job perfectly. Every lingering weariness from the trip from Japan to America had just melted away.  
  
Haruka made her way to the steam to her lover's side. "We need to hurry. It won't be long till the comet's crash. Setsuna just called and said scientists are keeping to the nine o'clock time in this time zone.  
  
Michiru nodded. "The comet looked so dark in the mirror. I couldn't tell much about it. Do you really think it could be an enemy?"  
  
Haruka shrugged. "That is how Galaxia and the others made their way into our solar system. We can't take a chance of it happening again. We have our duty."  
  
"Do you think those two...," the black-haired youth known as Dick Grayson began.  
  
Bruce sighed and open the door to the looming desert air. "I don't know. The male had an air of arrogance around him to be sure, but I don't think they could possibly be the ones we're looking for."  
  
"Why would anyone want to try to steal the renmants of the comet anyway? It's all just going to burn up in Earth's atmosphere.  
  
"We don't know that for sure. Part of it still could crash here in Roswell."  
  
"Batman and Robin have to be careful the thieves don't get their hands on it." Bruce opened the door to the car. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."  
  
In the middle of the Flying Saucer diner, a black curly-haired lady was digging her way through an ice-cream sundae.  
  
"Real chocolate, Data. Real chocolate."  
  
Data tilted his head to the side. "What is so different from the chocolate here to that replicated? They both have the same properties."  
  
Deanna smiled. "Nothing, really. It's mostly in the mind of the person eating the chocolate." She pushed back the bowl. "I think I like this assignment." She smiled over to her partner.  
  
"Yes, but we must find the crash site," said Data."It is less than three hours away and we need to report back to Commander Riker.  
  
Deanna sighed. "Leave it to Will to volunteer us for this." She stood up. Deanna was in a pair of black dress slacks and a oversized blue sweater.  
  
Data himself look dashing for an android in brown dress pants and a gold shirt and matching brown jacket. Luckily they had thought ahead of time to change before the crash. Looking around the room it was bad enough to see all the alien costumes and various other garments the people were wearing. It wouldn't have been good to add two federation uniforms to the mix.....  
  
End Part 2 


	3. Capter 3

Tandem Part 3 By: Saun )  
Crossover Rated: PG This is a mad crossover: X-files, Sailor Moon, Lord of the Rings, Batman, Start Trek: The Next Generation and Quantum Leap by Saun and Fire Child. Now you know what I do in my lj for fun.  
  
As the night wore on, stars came out to play and lit up the dark sky. The dark knight crouched in a rock facing, his dutiful ward at his side.  
  
"I hope we can get a big chunk. It would be quite a boon for the Wayne science foundation." Robin smacked his hand into his fist.  
  
"Patience, Robin. As I said we need to gather as much of this comet as we can in the name of science. If it goes into a private collection, the world won't benefit from its analysis." Batman patted the spiffy-fied Igloo cooler near his foot. Suddenly his face darkened. "Also we never know what might be in it that could be harmful to our allies."  
  
"Kryptonite." Robin said gravely.  
  
"Indeed. That's why we must make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." His mentor affirmed.  
  
At roughly nine o'clock the comet slammed into the ground and there was an explosion of light briefly illuminating the surrounding rocks and the odd cast of characters concealed there in. In seconds there was chaos as pairs of figures hurried out onto the field searching for the left over chunks of comet.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune cried urgently consulting her mirror.  
  
Everyone on the field froze and turned to look where she was pointing. The golden man took off at a speed quicker than any human, but he was no match for the wind and Uranus beat him to the spot. In an instant the space sword was unsheathed and the point caught the android at his neck. He stood frozen, but it wasn't the gleaming sword that had checked his progress.  
  
Uranus regarded him cooly, confident in her abilities. Something whistled through the air toward the senshi of the wind and she smoothly spun to meet it, and with a flick of her wrist she neatly cleaved the bat shaped projectile in two. The saffron-eyed synthetic life form hadn't taken his gaze from her nor had he thought to move.  
  
Deanna gasped at the onslaught of emotions from Data. Shock, longing,  
regret and ....arousal? Why hadn't they thought to de activate his chip and what the hell was wrong with it! Not even Geordie had considered that it would malfunction at such a critical moment.  
  
"Uranus, quickly. What is it??" Haruka heard the cry of her partner and heeded it, ignoring the pairs of people edging ever closer she knelt over the chunk of steaming ice. In the center lay a golden ring. It was glowing from the heat and she could see bright letters glowing on the burnished surface, but she couldn't make them out. She hesitantly reached out a gloved finger to check the temperature.  
  
"Don't touch it!" , came a grizzled but commanding shout. "If you do, your life will never again be the same!"  
  
Uranus had heard those words before and she backed it up real quick, bumping into the golden man, he reached out to steady her. The second he would have made contact with her fuku she executed a perfect back flip over his head and landed cat like behind him. Angry teal eyes glared up from her readied crouch.  
  
Into the light a robed man with a staff strode purposefully. "No one touch it. It's not even of this world! I need to send it back to Middle Earth where it belongs."  
  
"And who are you and why is it here in the first place?" Uranus commanded, her sultry voice carrying off the rocks.  
  
The old man drew himself up regally and boomed. "I am Gandalf the White. In some parts I am known as a wizard. Who are you to question me?"  
  
Mulder sucked in a breath and stared at the small forlorn figure who stared past the wizard at into the shimmering ice crystals that surrounded what he now knew to be the One Ring. It was a jump, but logic told him he was right.  
  
"Scully." He whispered like an excited child. She didn't respond. "Scully." He nudged her with his elbow.  
  
She turned to him her eyes unfocused, but in his glee he didn't notice. Mulder leaned forward a conspiratorial grin on his face and whispered reverently "Frodo lives!!" His voice was full of awe and wonder at the deduction he was sure was correct.  
  
Uranus had remained silent. Regarding this intruder, until she decided to answer him in her own time. Finally she tuned. "Invited by a new age I am Sailor Uranus, appearing gorgeously!" At least two people nearby immediately agreed with that assessment.  
  
"Likewise I am Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully." The aqua haired woman posed on a rock.  
  
"Don't forget about us." Came a chiding call and Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn slid down the embankment.  
  
"Saturn...P-pluto!" Uranus stuttered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Neptune queried.  
  
"We're a team. The soldiers from the Outer reaches of the solar system. We thought you might need our help." Pluto's garnet eyes rested on the white clad wizard nearby.  
  
"You are not of this solar system." Her voice rose in power. "I command you to go back to your own world."  
  
Gandalf watched her unconcerned. "You don't know what you're dealing with."  
  
"Oh and you're going to show us?" Uranus challenged as she stalked forward.  
  
"If I have to." Gandalf had never suffered those he considered to be fools gladly and his temper was getting the better of him.  
  
"Now lets not be hasty." Batman cajoled stepping from his hiding place and into the light. He didn't want anyone killed here tonight. Nothing was worth wasting a life.  
  
"This is none of your concern." Neptune snapped.  
  
It was clear there was a confrontation brewing between the determined wizard and the strong willed Outer Senshi. Just when it seemed that there would be a nasty battle, a cry rang out.  
  
"Everyone stop!" came the shout. Gandalf and Batman turned to where five figures were silhouetted against the moonlight.  
  
"I will not allow this kind of fighting on such a beautiful night. I am bishoujou senshi Sailor Moon. Tsukini Kwatte Oshikioyo!"  
  
"...Sailormoon." Uranus said slightly discomfited.  
  
"How did you get here?" Neptune's confusion came through in her voice.  
  
Suddenly all of the girls flushed and squirmed with embarrassment.  
  
Moon's hands flew to her mouth. "It was Mercury's idea..."  
  
"Well..." Jupiter hedged.  
  
"You know what they say. 'Where there is a way, there is someone who will make it happen.'" Venus winked butchering the well known saying.  
  
Mars had her eyes closed as if she in no way wanted to be connected with this group. "Mercury used what Pluto taught her and hacked into your computer and we used your credit card to buy airfare." She confessed for them all.  
  
Uranus made an irritated face, but Neptune giggled softly.  
  
"Well, that was well thought out. Good planning wouldn't you say, Uranus?"  
  
"Gomen nasai Uranus-sama" Mercury bowed low.  
  
The blonde senshi's eyebrow twitched, but she slowly relaxed. "I think I'm going to have a very clean car for the next year." She said thoughtfully. The other girls sweat dropped, but nodded.  
  
Uranus' attention went back to the troublesome gold circle nearby.  
  
Sailor Moon jumped to her side and when she landed on her feet there were a few surprised gasps above her.  
  
"What is it?" sailor Moon asked kneeling over the slush pool that contained the ring. The glowing words had faded, but she reached down to touch it.  
  
"No! I beg you, don't do this. Don't touch it!" Frodo screamed out, tripping as he surged forward, dropping to his knees. The small being was weeping. The anguish in his heart coupled with a dark longing for the object of his desire tore at Deanna Troi's heart strings and before she knew what she was doing she was at the hobbit's side and pulling him against her.  
  
"It's all right." She crooned.  
  
"No it isn't!" Frodo wept. "We destroyed it. It was gone and poor Smeagol he died with it. It's come back to take my life too!"  
  
He was babbling, but Deanna held tight. The counseling part of her brain recognized that this was a being who could benefit from her talents.  
  
Gandalf had raised his staff to attack Moon when she made for the ring, but the outer senshi had landed directly in his path.  
  
Sailor Moon gently lifted the ring from its resting place and cradled it in her palm.  
  
For a moment her stature was very regal and she gazed at the ring like it was nothing more than an insignificant insect to her.  
  
"This ring was born of much hate."  
  
She stepped through her protective ring of soldiers and held the ring out to Gandalf. The wizard paled and stepped back.  
  
"Don't offer that to me. I may not be strong enough to deny it twice, but you are completely unaffected by it." the amazement in his voice was apparent.  
  
Neptune stepped forward her eyes shining with love and pride. "Sailor moon has a very pure heart that is not swayed by power."  
  
At that moment Frodo charged, breaking free of Deanna's hold he snarled and leapt for Sailor Moon. "Give it to me! It's mine!" He hissed.  
  
He was almost upon her when a sharply pointed rose embedded itself in his furry foot. He gasped in pain and staggered back, glaring wildly around.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen -sama" the inner senshi shouted - overjoyed.  
  
Sailor Uranus had a scowl on her face as she sarcastically mouthed the over-used phase along with them.  
  
"Is everything all right, Sailormoon?" He landed beside her. "What do you have there?"  
  
Sailor moon her eyes open wide with love and trust handed the ring of power to her heart.  
  
The second Sailor Moon laid the one ring in his hand something shifted in Tuxedo Kamen's soul. He felt that he could suddenly see things clearly and that woman in front of him was an invader. She'd lost her own world and now she was here to take his and this ring. Roughly he knocked her away. How could he have been so blind? She didn't love him, she was just using him to set up her court on his planet and he hadn't been strong enough to fight her off....until now.  
  
Usagi felt like a cold wind had blown across her heart.  
  
"Mamo-chan? The voice was full of shock and horror.  
  
Behind them Frodo gave a choked sob and passed out.  
  
"Are you all right?" Deanna cried, but the body in her arms started to seize.  
  
"Is their a doctor here? Data!" She shouted feeling helpless.  
  
Scully had been transfixed by the events playing out in front of her, but the moment the dark haired woman's cry registered, the agent was in motion.  
  
"Roll him on his side and make sure he doesn't swallow his tongue." She ordered, pressing her fingers to the young man's neck.  
  
Mamoru had taken several steps back and he slipped on the ring. For a moment he vanished but then a golden energy burst from the ground making him visible again.  
  
Gandalf trembled as he realized what had happened. Sauron would never get that ring in this world - not when there was a being with this kind of power.  
  
Mamoru had reached into his pocket and with drawn four sparkling crystals. In second he was surrounded by his generals. The only ones he could trust. How long had he watched Sailormoon's soldiers die and be reborn only to remain alone without the comfort of his own companions?  
  
"You called us my lord." Kunzite asked in a deep rumble as he dropped to his knees before his liege.  
  
"Yes, we are going to take back our planet." The tuxedo had disappeared and was now replaced by battle gear.  
  
The generals exchanged quick glances.  
  
"Your wish is our command." Zoicite pledged and they disappeared in a great swirl of dust.  
  
The senshi could only stare at the place where he had been.  
  
"That ring will destroy this world and that young man with it." Gandalf told them  
  
"You sent that thing here?" Uranus sneered the question.  
  
Gandalf shook his head "It was a last act of mischief from one of the old ones. I don't know why he chose your world, but we need to get the ring back."  
  
Batman stood off to the side listening intently. He was not much of a believer in magic himself. He usually better trusted in what he could do with his own hands. Maybe in this he could help. He recognized the promise of danger in what he had seen. The bat could recognize the coming darkness.  
  
"Enterprise? This is Commander Troi. Come in Enterprise?" Deanna blinked. Her com badge wasn't working. She looked at Data. He tapped his as well.  
  
"It is of no use, Counselor. The Enterprise will not be able to help us in out current situation.  
  
"Yes there is only one choice now." The voice was child like and soft, but for some reason it caused a knot in Deanna's stomach.  
  
The space sword began to resonate with a consuming power. Neptune gave a cry of alarm and Uranus turned to see her partner using both hands to steady the aqua mirror as it too was infused with a fine tremor.  
  
"No" The senshi of the sky whispered softly.  
  
"Saturn!" Shrieked Pluto.  
  
Gandalf felt the tremendous power as it began to coalesce around the tiny girl with the glaive. He had nothing in him to battle this. It was like a storm gathering with the force of twenty Balrogs. So this is how it would end. He stared up for one last time at the stars remembering their creation in his own world. He was not sorry to lay down his life, but poor Frodo. He should not have had this kind of end.  
  
In that moment Haruka's parental instincts surged to the surface.  
  
"Hotaru!" she called urgently to her daughter forgetting herself and the people around her.  
  
Michiru echoed the cry, but it was useless. The warm violet eyes were gone replaced by blackened voids. The cold lifeless planet of Saturn.  
  
"Hotaru, stop!" Pluto was calling to her.  
  
"Why do you fight this? The beauty of decay." The voice echoed in the confined space chilling each and every heart. "After the fire, the forest is reborn." She raised the glaive.  
  
Uranus made a split second decision. She trusted the faith in her heart and clung to it in this darkness. "Sailor Moon!" she shouted to the weeping woman in the dust. The athletic senshi of flight hoisted her princess off the ground and shook her. Jupiter started forward to stop the racer, but Mars grabbed her arm.  
  
"Do you want to die today? Without your beloved? Are you just going to let your daughter fade into nothingness?" Uranus' voice had gone up several pitches and was nigh to breaking. "Listen to me. You've got to fight. I know it hurts, Odango, but we have to be strong - together. Don't give up on all we've fought for." Tears were spilling from her dark eyes. Uranus didn't even notice. "We've come so far. Don't give up. Don't give up on us." This last was in a whisper. Sailor Moon was trembling but she drew herself up.  
  
"Minna! Give your power to Sailor Moon!" The grief in Uranus' eyes had vanished now and had been replaced with passionate belief and desperate hope. She and Neptune were the first to surrender their strength to their future queen. The others followed suit. All, of course, but Saturn, who was beginning her preparation to end the world. In a burst of feathers there stood Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Death Reborn...  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power..."  
  
"Revolution!"  
  
"Kiss!"  
  
"Mulder!" that cry was torn from Scully's heart as she suddenly noticed her beloved who had been creeping ever closer to the heart of the confrontation and was now caught in the middle of the epic power struggle.  
  
A black void consumed Mulder's body and he could feel his flesh begin to dissolve and slide away. It hurt, but at that moment the pain felt magnificent. He didn't even realize that he was screaming. Light punched through the darkness hurting his eyes. It surged into him bringing warmth and joy and beauty. He had gone from the depths to the heights in a split second and he found he was weeping from the power of it all. He opened his eyes to an angel leaning over him.  
  
"Hey, Scully." He whispered, a smile quirking his lips. "Did you see it when they did that Care Bear stare thing?"  
  
Scully shook her head and pressed two fingers over his mouth.  
  
"Ten thousand comedians out of work and you're trying to make a joke?" She teased, her voice rough.  
  
Mercury was taking reading of the fallen agent's body nearby. Data too had his tricorder out and was inspecting the area. Mercury crept closer and knelt at Mulder's side. Scully was doing her best to make him comfortable. She suddenly noticed how battered the blue haired girl looked. She seemed exhausted.  
  
"Are you all right?" Scully snapped out. Her voice was harsher than she had intended, but her medical knowledge was assuring her that Mulder was going to be fine.  
  
"Hai.. Yes. I just wanted to watch you." Mercury flushed. "I want to be a doctor one day."  
  
A drained Mars sank down nearby. "It's her dream." She said affectionately.  
  
Scully re-appraised these warriors. They were just young girls. No more than 16 or so. She glanced around her.  
  
The short haired blonde was leaning against a rock with her head thrown back. They all look battle worn and weary.  
  
Data moved close to the blonde warrior. Her eyes opened when he approached, but she didn't tense. The situation dictated that she must trust him. "We defeated Saturn's power. I wasn't sure we could." A smile played on her lips.  
  
"When we both tried to reach the remains of the comet. I had not anticipated that you would be so fast." He cocked his head in. He had been turning the question over in his mind for the last several seconds. This woman fascinated him.  
  
Uranus shrugged and Data gently helped her to her feet. She saw Usagi crumpled on the ground. Her transformation had dissolved and she her school uniform clung to her body but it was ragged and torn.  
  
It a heartbeat she was at the Princesses side. The woman was curled up and crying mournfully for Mamoru, but she was alive.  
  
A young man with dark hair was cradling Hotaru to him and speaking softly to her. Haruka wanted to go to her daughter too, but she couldn't be everywhere at once. All around those still standing were tending the fallen, but Sailor Neptune was missing. A chill went down Uranus' spine. "Neptune!"  
  
A few short yards away Robin gently shook the dark haired young woman again. She groaned. "Haruka -papa?" Her eyes opened and she stared up into concerned blue ones. The rest of the young man's face was concealed by a black mask.  
  
"It looks like she's all right, Batman."  
  
"I can see that, Robin. Welcome back to the land of the living, young lady." The dark knight greeted her, but the senshi of Saturn didn't hear him. A soft blush had stolen over her cheeks. Tomoe Hotaru had her first crush.  
  
"Nep-tune!" Uranus was growing frenzied. Her lover was no where in sight.  
  
The golden skinned man cocked his head, listening intently.  
  
"Follow me." Haruka took off after him. Just outside of the main battle ground.  
  
There in a rock formation was Neptune kneeling over three tiny naked forms. They were babies, all male.  
  
Uranus froze. Her partner scooped up one of the children and he immediately ceased his mewling and burrowed in her arms.  
  
"They were guardian spirits hovering over that man. The princess' power caused them to be reborn." The violinist explained softly.  
  
Uranus looked very worried. "We don't have to raise them do we?"  
  
Neptune was tracing a soft pattern on one of the baby's chests with a gloved finger. The child cooed and wiggled. "They don't want us to. They want someone else." Uranus picked up one of the babies carefully and cradled it to her. Long unused skills coming quickly back to her. But she didn't relax fully because she had read about little boys and she really wouldn't be comfortable until they were well and truly diapered.  
  
The golden skinned interloper also lifted a child. The delight in his eyes was obvious. Haruka wondered what he knew of babies.  
  
As one they moved back into the circle of rock. A gasp went up as they saw what the three had recovered.  
  
Even Usagi pulled out of Rei's embrace.  
  
Neptune quietly explained what had happened. While she was s peaking Troi stole forward a look of pain and longing in her eyes and she relieved Data of his charge. She gentle inhaled the warm sweet baby scent. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I had a son once ...but I lost him." Deanna said softly to the people assembled as she took the baby from Data. The android had been her son's godfather.  
  
Scully looked up at her from where she held Mulder's head cradled in her lap, complete understanding in her eyes.  
  
Mulder opened his eyes. Scully had thought he was asleep but apparently he had been listening to what the green haired woman was saying.  
  
"They were hovering around me?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Michiru nodded. "I think they were trying to protect you."  
  
"Who are they?" Scully wondered aloud.  
  
Neptune lifted her mirror, having handed her baby to Pluto. "This is who they were and now they want you to be responsible for their lives." She knelt next to Mulder and showed him what she saw.  
  
Mulder stared at the image for a long moment. He gently took the mirror from Neptune and showed it to Scully.  
  
"Well, Scully, Frohike would be thrilled that you finally get to see him naked."  
  
Notes:  
This is a magnificent cast. Ripe with similarities and contrasts. I am happy with it.  
Ok, listen, there is so much great interplay fodder. Haruka looks like Tasha Yar. Michiru and Data both play the violin. Deanna and Dana both lost sons. Bruce and H&M are wealthy. Setsuna and Gandalf are ancients. Troi is a counselor, Mulder was a psychology major. Ami wants to be a doctor, Scully is one. Troi is a counselor - Frodo needs counseling. So lets keep this going. Makoto and Robin and Batman are orphans. There are all these couples and Troi has a stong love of her own I bet she will miss Riker. Dicka dn Bruce are refined and I am sure they have heard of Michiru. Also Hotaru and Robin are basically wards of wealthy "parents" Hotaru has three and Dick one though. I'm sure there are more I haven't thought of. What fun! 


	4. Chapter 4

Tandem Part 4 By: Fire Child Crossover Rated: PG This is a mad crossover: X-files, Sailor Moon, Lord of the Rings, Batman, Start Trek: The Next Generation and Quantum Leap by Saun and Fire Child. It has some good moments  
  
Scully snorted. The green-haired senshi smiled, amused. "I'm guessing this is a very amusing situation for you?"  
  
Mulder sat up, groaned, and nodded. "Very." He surveyed the scene. It seemed like everyone who had been gathered around the crash site were either giving care or being taken care of. "What just happened, Scully? Did we see what we think we saw?"  
  
Scully, who was holding a little Langly, nodded. "Well, Mulder, you don't have aliens, but apparently magic is very prevalent in our world. I guess magical people do exist." She handed off the infant to Mulder. "I think the press ought to have a field day with all this."  
  
"Gandalf, superhero girls in short skirts, Frodo Lives, a man who runs as fast as the wind, and apparently," Mulder peered over to where Robin and Batman were still sitting with Hotaru, "Batman and Robin. Next thing you know, someone's going to be telling me Superman exists." He bounced baby Langly in his arms. "You'd wet yourself right now if you knew what was happening."  
  
Scully laughed. "Watch what you say. You might get your wish if you're not careful." She took Mulder's jacket and began tearing out the lining. She began to wrap the pieces around the kids in a crude diaper. "There. Maybe that will hold until we get to town." Each of the babies cooed at Scully, who was wearing a very warm smile. "It's amazing. Who knew those three would be such good little boys?"  
  
"Yeah, but think of what they grow into," Mulder mused. He surveyed the area once more. "What do you think will happen now? That man took off with the ring." Scully shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? We need to get out of here Mulder. It's not our fight."  
  
"Yes, and....no. I can't help but think there is something we need to do to....to help or something." He frowned. He was holding baby Byers, who looked up at him, expectantly.  
  
Michiru stood near Haruka as the senshi gathered. Usagi still lay with her head in Minako's lap. Rei was sitting on a rock, nursing her left knee. Ami and Makoto were talking privately.  
  
Setsuna was standing off to the side with Gandalf. Both seemed adamant in their discussion. "How did you get into our world without us noticing? I am the keeper of time for this universe, yet you made not a ripple in the fabric"  
  
Gandalf bowed to the long green-haired senshi. "Madam, I have my skills which no one can comprehend, much less someone holding a very large key and wearing a skirt shorter than her temper" Setsuna's eyes narrowed, and her grip on the time staff strengthed.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," began Makoto. "Why don't we start over in the beginning.  
  
"With everyone," said Hotaru, leaning against Robin,who was holding her upright. There was a small trace of her blush still on her cheeks.  
  
"How about starting with names?" began Deanna. "Since it seems like we have no idea who each other are hardly." She brushed her hand through the curly hair of the hobbit she was now holding on to. Usagi nodded, Princess Serenity showing through more than the scared little rabbit. Silence prevailed the night air, as everyone was unsure of what to say or reveal. Mulder tapped his foot against the sand.  
  
"So who's first?" Haruka smirked at the nearby FBI agent. "I believe we have a volunteer."  
  
Mulder sighed.  
  
"Apparently I've been drafted. My name is Fox Mulder, and this is my partner Dana Scully. We're FBI agents investigating the somet re-entry for the bureau. And these three were..." he said, pointing to the three babies sleeping peacefully on various pieces of clothing."are friends of ours we worked with." Batman looked sideways at Mulder.  
  
"But why would the FBI be investigating a comet crash? This seems more like science than a crime."  
  
Michiru let out a small laugh and Ami smiled. Mulder glared at the man in the dark cape, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Yes, but we work for a special department of the FBI where it falls under our jurisdiction."  
  
"Oh," said Bruce. "And that would be...."  
  
"The X-files," said Scully. "We investigate...paranormal activity."  
  
"Paranormal Activity?" said Robin, more out of disbelief than curiosity. "They really have a category for that?"  
  
Mulder laughed.  
"Yes, but after today, I'm going to have to re-consider exactly what to file in my report. Malevolent gold rings don't really fit the bill."  
  
"China Doll." Scully coughed.  
  
Mulder's face suddely looked quite grim.  
  
"Normal is really the question more than the paranormal," said Rei. "No one is normal. Everyone just likes to believe they fit into a box, or an image they're supposed to keep." Her piercing violet eyes seemed to glare into night. Mulder suspected a tale went along with the comment, but it did not seem like the time to ask.  
  
"So since we have a start, how about you?" Data said to Batman and Robin. He looked over to the duo, one still holding up Hotaru. "  
You have been the quietest all evening." Bruce Wayne cleared his throat.  
  
"Simply known, we are Batman and Robin. We were given information from Gotham City police that someone was threatening to steal the fragments of the comet before scientists can get their hands on it. We were here to make sure that didn't happen." Minako nodded. She had done her fair share of robberies as Sailor V.  
  
Troi looked up at the duo They seemed to be hiding something, but she didn't know what. Probably their true identies. She shook her head. Her own experience of being a Romulan had taught her how appearances could be so decieving. But their hearts seemed to be pure and kind. Not as pure as those of the girls, but they had no malice. She looked over the senshi. There was so much strength and strong character in them. Deanna almost wished the world could have more like them.  
  
Especially the one who had changed back into what looked like a school uniform of some sort. Deanaa could feel so much light in her. But after the power blasts she had just witnessed, those girls could do anything.  
End Part 4 


	5. Part 5

Tandem Part 1 By: Saun )  
Crossover Rated: PG This is a mad crossover: X-files, Sailor Moon, Lord of the Rings, Batman, Start Trek: The Next Generation and Quantum Leap by Saun and Fire Child. Hehehe :D The Saun Stikes Back  
  
"So who are you?" Mulder's eyes traveled from one senshi to another. They did stick out a bit considering they were wearing the brightest colors, besides the geezer in white, but he looked a bit testy.  
  
"Sailor Mercury." The blue haired girl answered automatically.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter." The brunette in the ponytail answered and so it went.  
  
"Sailor Venus." The bubbly blonde allowed herself to bask in the attention and flashed a victory sign.  
  
"Sailor Mars," the dark haired woman pulled her weeping friend closer. "Mamoru no baka." She grumbled.  
  
Attention went to the senshi in navy and yellow. She had a commanding presence about her.  
  
"Uranus." She acknowledged their curiosity. The rest of the Outer senshi followed the curt format.  
  
"You're all named after planets." Deanna mused.  
  
"We are charged with protecting this planet." Pluto explained.  
  
"They're magical girls." Mulder clarified  
  
Batman shot him a look like he'd just stated something extremely obvious.  
  
Mulder gave him a dirty look. "From Japan." He explained further, pressing his hands to his head to dull the lingering ache. Some of the girls gasped at his deduction. He turned his attention to Uranus. " They're really very famous there. They make cartoons about you and everything."  
  
"Anime." Haruka and Hotaru corrected off handedly. Watching anime was one of their little passions. Right up there with playing video games together. Neptune gave her head a little shake. Like father, like daughter she supposed and Hotaru was a Papa's girl.  
  
Her gaze went to where her daughter was pressed lightly against the handsome masked young man's side. She wondered how long it would take Haruka to notice that little attraction. Their little princess really was growing up - and fast.  
  
Deanna too was watching Hotaru. All the excitement had made her hyper sensitive to the emotions floating around and she got the feeling that the dark haired girl wasn't quite as weak as she was making out to be.  
  
"So what's your real name." Mulder threw out to the leader of the Outer senshi, his gaze suddenly sharp.  
  
"None of your business." Uranus snapped back. "Neptune" she called and the aqua haired woman was with her in an instant.  
  
The blonde leaned down and scooped up the odangoed princess. Usagi burrowed into the bow on the wind senshi's chest. Her sobs tore at Haruka's heart, but she knew Mamoru and knew that he wasn't in his right mind. He loved this woman above all else and she had to believe that his love would come through in the end. Her mind turned to a more pressing problem. She had memories, but she knew little to nothing of the generals. Setsuna would be the one to ask, but she had the uncomfortable feeling that war had just been declared on the senshi in specific.  
  
"Ja ne!" she called over her shoulder and the rest of the girls scampered after her. Hotaru reluctantly following along in Michiru's charge.  
  
Gandalf was sitting on a rock, deep in thought and so he was left to himself,  
  
"Do you need any help?" Deanna offered solicitously, turning to address the two FBI agents. Mulder glanced at Scully, who shook her head.  
  
"Thanks for offering though." Mulder smiled. Good to meet you Ms....?"  
  
Deanna thought it best to be honest, but this situation required discretion. "Riker." It wasn't really a lie, if things with Will kept progressing like they were it would be a reality in a few months.  
  
The dark haired counselor helped them gather up the babies.  
  
"We've got them." Scully said dismissively. Deanna didn't take offense. She could feel the emotions churning it the agent.  
  
"All right then. Take care of yourselves." She reminded softly as they walked away. They had quite a responsibility with those three babies, but perhaps it would help heal the wound she could sense on the good Doctor's psyche. Stubborn red headed doctors she thought with an inward smile. 'Ah Beverly. I miss you.'  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" A deep voice behind her asked. She turned to...Batman. The counselor looked at Data. The golden skinned android shook his head. Their shuttlecraft was quite a ways away; they had had to appropriate a vehicle from a nearby used car lot to even get this far. Deanna felt that she had never been so unprepared for a mission, but cold hard facts on 21st century earth were hard to come by and the holodeck fantasies were sometimes built more of fiction than fact.  
  
"No actually we don't" She answered.  
  
"Do you have any money?" the younger man in red queried.  
  
The question wasn't rude, but concerned. Data nodded. That was one thing they had thought to bring and they had plenty of it.  
  
Deanna glanced at the saffron-eyed commander out of the corner of her eye. He was being awfully quiet. She resisted the temptation to check on his emotional state.  
  
A dark glove pressed a card into her hand.  
  
"This is a good hotel nearby. It's the only one that has any openings, but it's not cheap." Deanna smiled gratefully and took the card.  
  
"Thank you." She said and truly meant it. Having somewhere to take a shower and where they might have chocolate was a relief. She could definitely use some of the confection after the night they'd just had.  
  
The caped crusaders departed with their little empty cooler in tow. Any remaining shards of comet had already melted long ago.  
  
Troi's attention went back to Frodo. Dr. Scully had said that he was physically all right, but that the excitement had been what triggered his seizure. She had cautioned Deanna to keep him calm. The agent had just assumed that Deanna was responsible for the young man. Not that Troi could blame her, she had begun to feel very protective of him.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Counselor?" Data asked softly. He could easily stay here for hours, but he could see the signs of wear on Deanna's face and knew that she needed to rest.  
  
"We can't just leave him here. He needs help." Troi whispered looking at the peacefully sleeping young man.  
  
Data knelt and picked up the young hobbit. That got the brooding wizard's attention.  
  
"You can come with us as well." Deanna extended the invitation. Gandalf nodded, glad for traveling companions. That golden man had an elven look about him.  
  
"That poor young hobbit." He indicated Frodo with an inclination of his head. "He's seen more than his share of griefs. I sense that perhaps you can help him"  
  
"I would like to try." Deanna confessed as they moved toward the station wagon she and Data had "borrowed."  
  
The wizard tucked his staff in the back and off they went with the young hobbit's head resting in Gandalf's lap. As the wizard stared out at the landscape he patted Frodo's curly hair and softly muttered. "What on middle earth did I get you into.".  
  
After all of the parties had departed from the rocky enclave. A young teenage boy crawled cautiously out from behind some rocks and turned to his frizzy haired companion.  
  
"Dude!" he whispered excitedly. "Did you SEE that?"  
  
His friend could only nod dumbly.  
  
Back at the hotel Haruka couldn't sleep. She flopped on her back for the third time and tossed her arm across her eyes. The blonde sighed. She had just shelled out yet another small fortune to feed and house Usagi-tachi and she was worried about the girls. Setsuna hadn't been much help. She'd hedged on the way home. Spouting this and that about the timeline until Haruka had interrupted her recitation about the orbital paths of some small celestial body. "We're all going to die aren't we?" Michiru had promptly pinched her. But it was true wasn't it? That was the way it always ended.  
  
She felt Michiru get out of the bed.  
  
"Gomen nasai. She apologized, she knew it was hard to sleep when the person beside you was using the bed as a springboard.  
  
"Don't be sorry." Michiru whispered. "I can't sleep either." The violinist walked around their suite.  
  
"Want a drink?" she asked, reaching into her purse for her billfold.  
  
Haruka gave a little bark of laughter, but it was hollow. "Several, but we can't."  
  
"I didn't mean alcohol." Michiru giggled. "But if you really want to drown your sorrows I highly recommend that jacuzzi." She was rewarded with Haruka's soft chuckle and it warmed her heart.  
  
"Lucky we're with the FBI" Mulder observed sagely "We have no birth certificates, no car seats..."  
  
Scully was holding two of the babies and he was balancing a third as he tried to get their door open.  
  
Down the hall a slight woman stepped out. It was the same one from the diner. Her very blue eyes opened wide in surprise as she noticed them.  
  
"Fox-san" she slipped the suffix on easily. " Dana bristled.  
  
Mulder noticed, but there wasn't much he could do at the moment.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Michiru inquired solicitously.  
  
"As a matter of fact - yes." Mulder handed baby Beyers to the capable violinist. The infant was dead weight as he was sleeping peacefully. Relieved of his charge Mulder easily slid the key card home and the door swung open. He turned immediately to Scully and took baby Frohike from her. The three adults entered the room and Michiru immediately began to arrange the chairs around one side of the king-sized bed to keep the babies from rolling off.  
  
Scully swallowed hard and shot a resentful glance at the taller woman. She had no idea why she felt so threatened by her.  
  
"Mulder." She said tersely. "I'll be in the bathroom." She marched into the palatial wash room and shut the door none too gently.  
  
Mulder helped Michiru makes the children comfortable. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Scully, but Ms. Kaioh seemed polite and helpful.  
  
"So do you have kids?" He asked conversationally.  
  
"Hai. A daughter." The artist answered with a soft smile.  
  
Mulder smiled. "Thank you for your help." The aqua haired woman nodded.  
  
"Michiru?" the soft voice sounded out in the hall.  
  
"Hai Haruka." The blonde appeared in the open doorway dressed in her royal blue pajamas. "Come back to bed." The racer said softly, ignoring Mulder.  
  
"Come see." Michiru whispered excitedly. Haruka indulgently entered the room and stared down at the sleeping infants. A tender expression stole over her features.  
  
"It brings back memories doesn't it?" she observed.  
  
The violinist nodded.  
  
Mulder felt that the couple had forgotten him and he gave a little cough to catch their attention. Michiru's head jerked up from where it had been resting on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"Oh we're sorry." She apologized with an adorable blush. "You must be tired. Please excuse us."  
  
Arm in arm they gracefully exited the room and for a moment Mulder had to blink a few times rapidly because he thought he saw a flurry of cherry blossoms blow by the door. Sleep deprivation could do funny things to your mind he decided.  
  
"Is she gone?" Scully had reappeared dressed only in the complimentary hotel robe.  
  
Mulder planted his hands on his narrow hips. "What on earth is wrong with you?"  
  
Scully gave a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. I just don't like her."  
  
"Well it hardly seemed like she was going to jump my bones, Scully. Besides her husband came down the hall and they seem to care a lot about each other." He finished. It was true.  
  
His lover was looking down. "I know. I just can't help it." She gave a sniffle. "Things are just happening so fast, Mulder. I don't know what to think."  
His hazel eyes softening, Mulder opened his arms. "Come here." Scully walked into them and they clung to each other. Even later when they went to sleep next to their newfound offspring they cuddled close together.  
  
Whatever else the strange comet had done, it had also caused everyone to sleep late the next day. No one stirred until well past 2 p.m. except for Frodo who stayed lost in a semi comatose state. As evening fell, people, slowly but surely, began to drift downstairs to break fast.  
  
Haruka was in the middle of her meal and she glanced uneasily around the dining room at all of the people she recognized from the night before. The blonde wasn't quite sure how everyone had ended up in the same hotel, but she forced herself to relax.  
  
When the moment came, it did so with startling normalness. A man walked into the dining room and snapped his fingers. One second the wait staff was there and the next they weren't. Data had been watching the bartender tossing his bottles around with interest so when the man disappeared before his eyes he noticed immediately.  
  
"Counselor..." he started, but the man who had entered was rising off the floor. He gave a loud laugh and several frightened patrons took that moment to escape, but the stronger souls stayed frozen by their own commitments against darkness, evil and disharmony.  
  
The white haired gentleman searched the pinched faces of the remaining diners before he found the person he had been sent for. If you want to kill something, the quickest way is to cut off its head. Sometimes, he noted wryly, in the realm of fantasy creatures there is more than one. So start with the most vocal. His eyes narrowed on his target and he attacked.  
  
Kunzite lunged for her and Usagi screamed, but the general ignored the lesser quarry. He was after bigger game. Haruka dove under the table and was gone before he reached her. Everyone in the dining room was transfixed, they barely breathed.  
  
Under the table Haruka was cursing herself for not having figured this out sooner and anticipating it. Of course, Mamoru would have sent his minions after the strongest senshi first. He had to take them out, he knew more than anyone their dedication to the preservation of peace on this planet. The blonde had a gut feeling that the ring her onetime friend now wore had it's own quite different agenda.  
  
"Now where did you go, Sailor Uranus?" An audible gasp went up from the other side of the room.  
  
That was it. Haruka rose fury roiling in her eyes and she threw her hand in the air, fist firmly wrapped around the henshin wand.  
  
"Uranus planet power make up!"  
  
Behind her she just barely heard Neptune and Pluto's answering cries.  
  
Uranus dropped into a crouch. Kunzite was glaring steadily at her. He threw his attack. The senshi of the wind countered with World Shaking and the impressive set of sparks lit up the dining room. While he wasn't watching Pluto leveled a Dead Scream and Kunzite sailed over the bar, but he was back in action in moments.  
  
Neptune was about to attack Kunzite when she heard a soft giggle. "Ah Sailor Neptune, don't you know where there's smoke there's fire. " She turned and looked into the bright eyes of Zoicite.  
  
The general launched himself at her and she punched him as hard as she could in the face. Somewhere inside she recalled his insufferable vanity.  
  
He drew back stunned "You bitch."  
  
Michiru's catty side stretched showing its claws. "I guess that makes two of us." She purred.  
  
Zoicite moved to slap her but she moved in at the last second and punched him in the gut. He kept coming though and knocked the senshi of the seas off her feet. Neptune went wild at the loss of balance and control and she tangled her fingers in the golden locks and yanked, pulling with all her might. Zoicite let out a very feminine screech and they rolled together crashing into tables.  
  
In the room there were more subtle shiftings of allegiance. Most of the spectators were still in shock, but they were quickly making up their minds which side to aid. The Inner senshi had transformed. Sailor Venus raced toward where she'd last seen Neptune go down.  
  
"Minako!" The shout registered because it was male. She spun and her stomach lurched. "Danburite... You're dead." She whispered.  
  
He ignored her. "You're still as beautiful as I had remembered, Princess Venus. So have you found my words to be true? "  
  
'Your love will be hopeless for all eternity.' It echoed back between them from her days as Sailor V.  
  
'Yes.' Minako thought, but not for the reasons you thought. For a moment Venus paused lost in the memories of her days as Sailor V and her lingering feelings for this man.  
  
"Venus!" Rei's shout to her best friend carried all of her authority as a Princess of Mars and a priestess. She was already aiming her own attack at the recently resurrected sub-general.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain"  
  
Danburite snarled and dodged the attack only to run right into Sparkling Wide Pressure. When Jedite and Nephlite suddenly appeared to join in, the senshi had their hands full.  
  
By now the once pristine dining room was in chaos. Mulder was crouched behind an over-turned table, his gun drawn and Scully was trying to tend to the weeping little ones. Baby Frohike was howling as if his lungs would burst.  
  
The two men in their Armani suits had waited for an opportune moment and then escaped into the lobby.  
  
Data watched them go and mentally checked them off as people who's safety he had to worry about.  
  
Across the room Uranus gave a grunt as Kunzite tackled her. She was strong, but he seemed to be infused with a different kind of power. She tried to get a booted foot up to kick him away, but he countered by planting a heavy knee in her gut. The breath rushed out of the blonde in a rush and she choked for air as his heavy body came to rest on her own slender frame. She was pinned and the senshi of Uranus didn't like that one bit. An instinctive fear ran through Haruka and she bucked. Kunzite enjoyed her moment of panic.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have realized this would be a new experience for you." He whispered, punctuating his words with a gentle rock of his hips. Rage filled the wind soldier's teal eyes, obliterating the last vestiges of any other emotion. Kunzite looked strangely detached as he fitted his gloved fingers around Haruka's slender throat and squeezed. "It's so appropriate you should die this way. Deprived of the very air you thrive on controlling." His voice was matter of fact but he was right, it was perverse. Haruka's vision swam, but her own slender fingers were working at her neck trying to dislodge the crushing hands. She was losing strength fast; her eyes rolled suddenly seeking out the form of her lover.  
  
Neptune saw her and with almost super senshi strength hurled Zoicite away from her, but the other generals were enjoying her obvious pain too much to make it easy for her. They all concentrated on delaying the aqua haired woman.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune cried out, her body absorbing blows as she staggered toward the bar. "No! I won't let her die!" Submarine Reflection blasted Jedite out of a window into the cool night air.  
  
Uranus knew that Neptune would not reach her in time. The other generals had done their job, she would die here at the hands of this enemy. She still fought, but it was without hope. The swirling abyss of unconsciousness called to her, wrapping numbing tendrils around her tortured brain. Her throat tried a final few times to take a convulsive breath, but the blocking pressure was still there. 'Goodbye Michiru....Ai...Aishiteru!' She thought woozily.  
  
Just then She heard a snap that seemed impossibly loud and her attacker howled as he was lifted bodily off of Uranus. The golden man stood holding the white haired general over his head with one hand a look of indescribable rage in his eyes. Kunzite cradled his broken hand against his chest.  
  
Data flung him across the room and he slammed into a wall. That got the rest of the generals' attention. Something in the room shifted and suddenly they weren't just dealing with the senshi anymore. There was a pause...a quietus like a moment before death and then Jedite was hurled back into the room from outside, his hands bound tightly behind him with a black cord. A figure in black dove through the window behind him and rolled into a crouch. The four Generals and single sub general drew back as one, but they were outmatched now. Kunzite dragged Jedite up and untied him, flinging the black cord back at Batman. Pluto drew herself up from where she had been defending a crumpled Usagi who was clinging to Hotaru. At the doorway to the lobby the dark haired Federation counselor knelt her phaser drawn and set for kill. She knew these being were more powerful than mere men.  
  
Data also upholstered his phased and the firefight that ensued was ferocious. The senshi themselves let fly a barrage of attacks. From the left Mulder and Scully fired several rounds at the generals, but the five had combined powers and created a kind of force field, but strength required to sustain it was draining them. Batman and Robin were more creative, raiding their utility belts for various explosives and they even tried to disrupt the field by feeding out different high pitched frequencies. It wasn't working but for just a moment when they synchronized with a local radio station Data was treated to three songs from the weekly top 40.  
  
The hair on the back of Deanna's neck prickled and she sensed a seething purpose pass behind her, just before light exploded into the room. Gandalf extended his staff and it glowed with power.  
  
"You will depart from here." He bellowed and slammed his staff into the ground. A rivulet of white power scored the floor and rushed toward the cluster of evil beings. Their pitiful force field dissolved and they scattered as the churning attack forced their dispersment.  
  
Kunzite though channeled his power and rose from the floor, but he was panting. "You win... for now." he snapped, but we will be back." He shot a parting glance at the fallen Uranus and with a clap of thunder - they vanished.  
  
The blonde racer had slid to the ground and was leaning against the mangled bar with her knees hugged to her chest. The red marks around her neck were still very apparent. Neptune crawled to her partner and both allowed their transformations to wear off. The other senshi save Pluto followed their lead.  
  
Mulder took in Haruka's suit and Michiru's dress and the fact that he could now plainly see that they were both female. 'Ah so that's how it is.'  
  
Michiru slid her arms around her lover and Haruka embraced her back. They needed this touch, this connection right now. Setsuna watched them; she couldn't remember a time she had seen them so beaten down before. So the enemy had targeted those two first. Why not Saturn or herself she wondered. She knew Kunzite's hatred for Sailor Moon, but he hadn't so much as taunted her.  
  
The room was silent except for the sweeping hum of the one undamaged ceiling fan over the untended bar.  
  
In the aftermath Ami stepped forward. "Where were Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn?" she wondered aloud, forgetting that everyone in the room knew their identities now.  
  
Haruka lifted a weary head.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Minna." Usagi started to cry. "I can't transform."  
  
"I'm so sorry Haruka-papa. Hotaru whispered, "I can't either. I don't have the strength. Or I would have done what I could to protect you."  
  
Haruka's eyes softened. "It's all right Hime-chan." Her voice was more gravely than usual as she forced her swollen vocal chords to work.  
Michiru touched her fingers to Haruka's lips. "Don't talk." She cautioned. It hurt her to see her lover in pain. She turned her eyes to Scully, silently pleading, but the doctor's gaze was somewhere else.  
  
"Mulder" she said shakily. He turned suddenly fearful that one of the babies had been injured it the melee. He hurried quickly to the table they had been hiding behind, but there were no babies there...only three wide eyed toddles where the infants had once been.  
  
"They...they got bigger." He said steadily as if trying to convince himself of the reality.  
  
Michiru nodded sympathetically. "That happens."  
  
Pluto walked forward. "The time must be coming soon when they will be needed. Their growth will probably accelerate in the coming days."  
  
Gandalf had been silent until now. "That ring is the cause of all of this. Where I came from we had to form a fellowship to destroy it. We thought we had been successful...indeed we had, until an old one I will simply refer to as Melkor." He paused struggling for the right words. "He reached into the fire and drew out the one ring. We had not known his power had grown great enough to accomplish such a thing. The old man shook his head sadly. "That day I saw the Vanyar tremble. We fought him for the restored ring, but just as he was overcome he flung it into your world. I was charged to follow it and the young hobbit you saw begged me that he would come also. The ring had been his charge. It was against my better judgement, but I was counseled by one wiser than myself that it was his fate." The wizard's eyes rested on Deanna for a moment.  
  
You formed a fellowship? To destroy the ring?" Robin clarified. "Are you suggesting that we do the same here?"  
  
Gandalf paused then nodded.  
  
"That may be unnecessary." Batman interjected. "I placed a call to an old friend. He should be here any moment."  
  
There was a whistling noise from the direction of the broken window and a figure in a red cape landed in their midst.  
  
"Superman." Mulder whispered like the fanboy he was and little Langley began to bounce and clap with glee.  
  
"Hello, good citizens." Superman greeted them in a booming voice. There wasn't much of a response from the emotionally worn out group.  
  
"What exactly was your plan?" Michiru asked carefully. Haruka wasn't used to not being able to talk so the violinist was anticipating the questions she thought her mate would want answered. This, of course was to keep the blonde as quiet as possible.  
  
"Well, Batman has told me about your situation." Superman said steadily. His blue eyes warm and compassionate. "If I fly around the sun, I can go back in time and fix it so that the young man never takes this ring."  
  
Usagi looked hopeful for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.  
  
"YOU!" it was a voice charged with outrage. All eyes flew to Sailor Pluto who was looking extremely irate. Not even when Haruka papa had put that plastic cockroach in her underwear drawer had she been this angry, Hotaru mused.  
  
The guardian of time stalked across the room toward the Man of Steel her time key clutched in white knuckled hands. "For years I have been trying to catch you in the act! Do you have any idea how much paper work I have to do every single time you do that! Do you even think about the consequences? Suppose you go back now? What will happen? The results could be ten times worse!! You just don't know!" She had worked herself into quite a rage  
  
Superman looked quite chastened. He was thinking back to a few times when he'd gone around the sun and there had been a strange magenta glow following him. He thought it was just distortion from the heat, but now, he admitted, it had seemed pretty purposeful in its course. Then again if it had been this angry woman then he was glad he could fly faster than she could.  
  
"Why is that even possible?" Ami questioned.  
  
Setsuna took her question seriously. It was an oversight. It's like a FORBIDDEN..." She glanced around the room her eyes glowing red. "... back door. A glitch in the system, but no one is EVER to fly around the sun with out my express permission! No one!"  
  
Setsuna spun the Time Key around and clacked it on the floor for emphasis.  
  
Haruka's mind latched onto that. "A glitch in the system? If that's the way the universe was set up then no wonder Setsuna was a genius with computers. What was this? The Matrix?"  
  
Setsuna spun the Time Key around and clacked it on the floor for emphasis.  
  
The blonde shook off the sudden feeling of deja vu'  
  
Data and Troi were shuffling their feet. Deanna finally spoke. "We have to get home somehow...that's how we came into your time as well." she confessed.  
  
Setsuna reached down and pulled a key off of the silver chain around her waist. Had that been there before?  
  
"Well that's not the way you're going home." Pluto responded testily  
  
Data took the key and carefully inspected it. After scanning it with his tricorder he was ever more bemused. "It appears to be an ordinary key, but when scanned for magnetic resonance its molecules seem to be in a strange harmony. How does it work?"  
  
Elsewhere in the hotel, Frodo jolted awake from his dream, bathed in sweat. He'd heard it call to him. He'd seen it. It didn't want to be with that horrid dark haired man. It wanted to be with him. He knew what he needed to do. He dressed quickly in the dark and pulled a pillow down arranging it like his own body. He pulled Sting from its sheath and went into the hotel bathroom. In the light he avoided looking into his eyes as he sliced off a good bit of his long hair. Arranging everything to look like he was still asleep, he crept from the room and out of the hotel.  
  
"As I was saying we need to form a fellowship to be rid of this ring once and for all." Gandalf stated emphatically.  
  
"Haruka and I will help." Michiru volunteered.  
  
Robin and myself as well." Batman pledged.  
  
So far they had 5 members.  
  
The power being emitted is interfering with our ability to communicate with our starship." It is in our best interest to see that you are successful in your quest." Data's speech was precise as ever.  
  
"Do you have anything that would help her throat." Michiru interrupted the android and looked to Scully again. Haruka was having a harder time swallowing and Michiru wanted to give her relief.  
  
There's only one thing I know of off hand." Scully said. It was my father's recipe. Starbuck, he used to say. There's nothing better than an old fashioned remedy." The red haired doctor smile at the memory as she worked behind the badly damaged bar. In a few minutes s he had whipped up a concoction of Whisky, lemon juice and a few other ingredients. Inside she was elated. That entirely too perfect and beautiful aqua haired woman was a lesbian!  
  
Haruka took the glass slowly, staring at the cloudy amber liquid. "Domo arigatou." She croaked. Then the blonde gingerly took a sip. She gave a small gasp as the liquid burned her raw throat.  
  
"It will knock you socks off, but I think you'll be able to talk tomorrow." Scully advised.  
  
"It looks like you get your drink after all." Michiru teased with a smile.  
  
A few minutes later Haruka lay with her head against Michiru's shoulder. She was quite tipsy.  
  
Makoto was at unease over the two Outer Senshi's oath to help destroy the ring. Unbidden her mind went to the final battle with Galaxia. Granted she'd already been dead at the time it happened, but Usagi had told them of the events in a tearful voice. What if Haruka and Michiru betrayed them? Her eyes darkened and the aura around her dimmed, drawing attention from Rei.  
  
"What's wrong?" The priestess asked.  
  
Mako-chan hesitantly explained her concerns with an apologetic blush darkening her cheeks and to her surprise it was Pluto who answered them.  
  
"They did what they had to do."  
  
"How can you forgive them so easily." This had always troubled Rei.  
  
" When we died, we laid down out lives with pleasure. Our last thoughts of the Princess and Small Lady. This too was what drove Uranus and Neptune.  
For her safety they would gladly have given up everything for a chance to ensure her protection. Saturn and I as well. So really what is there to forgive?" Pluto smiled at them warmly.  
  
Usagi remembered a conversation in an elevator where Uranus had spoken of Loneliness being infinite in scope. For thousands of years these woman had stayed on the outskirts of the solar system. Alone. Without love or friendship. Saturn herself had died over and over again for the good of the realm. How horrible... But how had they paid Usagi back for their trouble? With love - always. It shone in their eyes. She choked momentarily as she for the first time deeply considered the gift of their friendship. It was something to be treasured for sure. If she gave up now and they all died, she had no doubt that they would all be reborn, but the Outer senshi would have to start over again, crawling in the dark, seeking each other to be complete. She couldn't.... wouldn't put them through that again.  
  
She looked to where Michiru was nestled against Haruka, cradling her lover, but still smiling tenderly at Usagi. What would Uranus do without Neptune? Usagi knew the answer to that. She would do her duty. Inside something began to blossom, it was the first stirring of the sleeping her within herself. Future neo Queen Serenity drew herself up and in a much stronger voice than mere Usagi would have used she pledged herself to help destroy the ring that was eating away at the soul of her beloved.  
  
There was a shocked silence.  
  
"Princess." Hotaru said softly.  
  
"Usagi." Rei's voice was choked and she was visibly moved.  
  
Haruka was violently shaking her head and Michiru's voice was flat when she answered. "No. You here, unable to transform, with just two senshi to protect you? It's more of a liability to us than a help."  
  
"I'm coming." The odangoed blonde said stubbornly. It had always bothered here that whenever she had gone into Future Crystal Tokyo that Uranus and Neptune had been conspicuous in their absences. Was this to be the battle in which she lost them? Her heart hesitated. What if she was making a mistake? But there was no time for second-guessing.  
  
"He's gone!" Deanna's shocked cry alerted them as she rushed back into the room. Everyone stilled, some having not even realized that she'd left  
  
"Who?" Haruka demanded, grateful to have her voice back.  
  
"Frodo." Gandalf said calmly. "He's gone after the ring."  
  
Michiru was consulting the Deep Aqua Mirror. "He's heading to Mount Meiun." She said slowly.  
  
"But that's in Japan!" Robin exclaimed showing of his excellent geography skills. "How on earth is he going to get there?"  
End Part 5 


	6. Part 6

Tandem Part 6 By: Fire Child Crossover Rated: PG This is a mad crossover: X-files, Sailor Moon, Lord of the Rings, Batman, Start Trek: The Next Generation and Quantum Leap by Saun and Fire Child. It has some good moments  
  
"Apparently on foot," Michiru said softly.  
  
"We need to catch him," Gandalf said, sighing.  
  
Superman nodded. "I'll get him."  
  
Batman acknowledged that with his own nod, and Superman took off through one of the broken windows.  
  
"I think I need to sit down." said Mulder.  
  
"Superman?" Scully laughed and rubbed Mulder's shoulders. Hotaru and Minako were sitting on the floor playing with the toddlers, with the other inners looking on. Again a moment of silence was taken as e verybody was quiet in thought.  
  
Michiru put away the mirror and helped Setsuna settle Haruka in a chair. "You're never getting whiskey again. I can smell it on your breath," Michiru wrinkled her nose in response. Haruka laughed softly and cradled her head in her hands.  
  
"I don't think I've had something like that since the bachelor party." She winced, thinking of Mamoru.  
  
"Let's not go there," Setsuna mused. "But we need you sober. We may have to do a senshi teleport."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "Now with Usagi and Hotaru not transforming. We'd never have enough power."  
  
"The battered credit card?" Michiru said, with a twinkle in her eyes. Haruka's eyebrow went up. "Do you really want the girls over everyday to clean the house?" Mental images of everything being broken came to mind. "Makoto maybe, but the others...."  
  
"How's your Japanese Robin?" Batman smirked, amusement showing through the cowl at his young ward.  
  
"Doushite?" Robin quipped back, his own smile showing. "Looks like we're going to be going. And from the looks of things, the use of the Wayne Foundation jet may be needed." Robin groaned. "Want me to call Alfred this time?"  
  
Batman laughed. "I'll do it. I'm sure the board directors will be wanting an answer of why Bruce Wayne is in Roswell and needs a corporate jet."  
  
Gandalf sat down in a chair, going through his thoughts. "A Fellowship, there's so much to be done. We need food, water, suitable clothing for traveling during the winter...."  
  
Usagi, who had been watching the white-haired man, laughed. She didn't know why. "Food, water, why do you need all of that?" She smiled sweetly. He looked up startled. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard her.  
  
"We're going to be traveling, so we'll need supplies."  
  
Usagi smiled. "We'll probably won't be traveling long enough to need clothes," she laughed. She looked down to what she was wearing. She had on a simple pink t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Haruka had considered it a favor to her Princess to buy her a new outfit, since her school clothes had been so ripped.  
  
"It only takes about 8 hours to fly to Japan."  
  
"Fly?" said Gandalf? "Do you use birds as transportation?"  
  
Usagi laughed again. Gandalf didn't know why, but in his mind, her laughter put him to ease. Her innocence reminded him of the hobbits. Much like Bilbo and Frodo had been before the ring and power had reached the Shire. Then again much like Tom Bombadil, he mused, reminded of the story Frodo and the others had told him about what he had done with the ring. He sighed.  
  
"No, um, we use airplanes to fly."  
  
"More machinery," he guessed. It brought a smile to the young girls face. He could tell she was having a time of thinking of how to explain things, since their worlds were so different.  
  
"But airplanes are like birds, their gracefulness eases through the air as a being of power." Batman said to the two. "And we shall have one nearby soon , to be at your disposal, if that will suffice."  
  
Gandalf smiled at Usagi. "Yes, I think it will do. Though everything about your world is so strange, I will never get used to it. Automatic doors, cars, instant food, and now planes. Is there nothing man has not invented?"  
  
"A way to get rid of hate," Robin sighed, letting his cape slide through his fingers.  
  
"These babies are getting so big," said Makoto, bouncing Baby Byers, who was laughing. Hotaru was holding Baby Langely on his feet, making him try to walk.  
  
"They're like me." She laughed. "Growing up when they need to." Hotaru's eyes closed in thought.  
  
"It will be ok, Hotaru-chan. You had a wonderful childhood with your parents, ne?" smiled Rei as she looked up to the outers. Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Hai, I did"  
  
"And I'm sure these three are getting a very interesting experience. From what I see, they're getting a second chance on life thanks to our princess." Rei said and Makoto and Hotaru looked up at Usagi having an very animated conversation with the white haired man. "And now she's..."  
  
Baby Frohike then started to cry in Minako's arms. "Oh...shhh....," she said, trying to make him hush.  
  
"I think someone's hungry."said Ami.  
  
"Miss...Scully-san?" She began, but Dana was ahead of her and came over with a baby bag. "Oh Frohike, you hungry again?" Scully said. Taking out a bottle, she handed it to Ami.  
  
"But I....," Ami began. Dana smiled.  
  
"If you're going to be a doctor, this will be perfect pratice." Makoto took the bottle while Minako put Baby Frohike in Ami's arms. Makoto laughed.  
  
"She's right. This is a good pratice." Minako winked.  
  
Ami laughed. "Yeah. They are so good though, you would think they were trying not to be bad."  
  
Inside Byers, Langly, and Frohike's heads  
  
"Would you want to act up in a room with so much power?" thought Langly. "Good grief. If I had half the power these girls have, my elf mage would have never lost in D&D."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But don't forget, we came back with a purpose," chided Byers. "We have to tell Mulder and Scully about the danger. They need to know what to do."  
  
"Bleh....Milk. I don't like milk," groaned Frohike. "A nice steak, mashed potatoes, and a scotch would be nice...."  
  
Langly snorted. "You don't have teeth yet dummy. How would you chew?"  
  
Frohike bristled. "Just wait until we can wrestle. I'm going to give you such a pounding...."  
  
Byers sighed. "Some things never change.  
  
Ami burped the toddler, and set him down with the rest, who were crawling all over the girls.  
  
Rei brushed back Langly's hair with her fingers. "It's getting so long already. You would think he might be related to Yuuchiro."  
  
Minako ribbed Rei. "Missing him already?" Color rose in Rei's cheeks.  
  
"No Minako, I am not." She stuck out her tongue at the senshi of love. "I was just saying that uh.... huh. What is your name little guy?" she asked Baby Langly, who just looked at her with his brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, What are the babies names?" said Minako. Everyone just looked at each other, having no clue whatsoever.  
  
"Mulder-san," Rei began, hoping she had the name right. Mulder perked up at his name. He had been listening to Scully having a conversation with Sailor Pluto. One of the younger girls was calling his name.  
  
"Yes?" he began, unsure really what to say.  
  
The younger girls had been talking mostly in Japanese, but they had been able to carry on conversations in English when needed.  
  
"What are the babies names? We haven't heard you really call them...." Mulder thought for a moment. They were Langly, Byers, and Frohike, but it didn't seem right just to call them that when they were so little.  
  
"The one with the blond hair you are holding, Sailor Mars," he said slowly, "is Richard Langly. The one Sailor Saturn is playing with is Melvin Frohike, and the one crawling is John Byers. But when they were alive, we called them Byers, Langly, and Frohike, so I guess it will stay that way." He smiled, thinking of all the memories involving those three.  
  
"Thank you!" said Ami. Mulder nodded.  
  
He needed a drink. He peered behind the bar. The hotel workers were slowly making their way back into the clean up the place. He shuddered. He didn't even want to think about how much that was going to cost and hoped the charge was not going on the FBI credit card. But the bartender had not come back yet. He slowly made his way around the bar, hoping not to catch Scully's attention. Now behind the battered wooden structure, he grabbed a glass and searched for anything that had been left unbroken.  
  
The whiskey was too close too Scully, so he knew he couldn't risk it. He spied an unopened bottle of vodka just under the bar. He rolled it out and saw a small fridge. He grabbed some orange juice. Ah, the old standby. It was then his arm holding the glass and the orange juice was snapped down on the table.  
  
Mulder looked up to see teal eyes staring back at him. "Could you make that two, bartender?" Mulder's racing heartbeat slowed. "Certainly." He found another glass and poured vodka into both glasses and topped off the two with orange juice.  
  
"Cheers," said Haruka, taking the lesser of the two glasses.  
  
"Cheers," said Mulder, clinking his glass as well. They both drank in constrained silence for a second.  
  
"How's your throat?" Mulder said lightly. Haruka looked up and nodded.  
  
"Still bruised, but I can speak. Whatever it was your partner gave me helped." Mulder could tell it was still bothering her a bit, her voice was still a little raspy. Mulder poured another drink into Sailor Uranus' now empty glass. After pouring himself some more, he lifted his up. "I hope you'll be all right. From your attacks I saw tonight, you'll need your voice."  
  
Haruka laughed. It was the first one she had all day. "I never thought of it that way. But I guess you're right." she lifted her glass as well and clinked his.  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
"Mulder!"  
  
A single chill ran through both of them as their respective loved ones' decibels ran through their ears. "Uh-oh," said Mulder.  
  
"Busted," groaned Haruka. Slowly they pushed away the drinks.  
  
Michiru came through the dining area, in as fast a stride as she could. "I leave you alone for five minutes, Haruka...."  
  
"But Michiru, I'm fine...."  
  
Scully came over to Mulder, shaking her head. "You two can think of drinks at a time like this?"  
  
Mulder grinned. "Seems like it." He took one last drink, draining the glass. "I needed that."  
  
Batman called Alfred. "Is the plane on it's way yet?"  
  
"Yes, Master Bruce. It is being re-fueled in Austin and should be arriving at Roswell Airport in 30 minutes."  
  
"Good," said Batman.  
  
"Are these reports true?" asked Alfred. He was sitting in the Batcave, watching the news on the several different monitors "It's been all over about huge flashes of light being seen at the crash site right after the comet hit. A few places are even reporting rumors of aliens. Apparently two kids were out on the rocks and saw figures all around the comet." Batman mused for a moment.  
  
"I will have to explain in more detail later Alfred, but the reports are slightly true."  
  
"Very well, sir," said Alfred. There was a moment of silence. "Just be careful Bruce." Batman smiled.  
  
"Of course, Alfred." With a slight smile, he hung up the phone.  
  
He then noticed Robin looking around the room. "What is it, old chum?"  
  
"The golden-skinned man and the dark-haired lady are not here."  
  
Batman nodded. "After she came in, both of them went outside, I think the golden-skinned man was saying something about contacting their ship."  
  
"Just how are you going to get the shuttle here?" asked Deanna, wiping the sweat off her forehead. It was hot in the desert on Earth.  
  
"With the cloaking device we installed before we left," said Data, matter-of-factly. I can bring it here and set it in the woods." he said, pointed to the sparse trees behind the hotel.  
  
Deanna nodded. "How's trying to contact Enterprise going?"  
  
Data shook his head.  
  
"No contact yet, there is still a lot of I guess you would call it "magic" in the air. I am suprised with so much of it in the air, anything in this place can run."  
  
"Well, this planet is used to it." she managed to say after a few moments. "How is it magic seems so prevalent in this time, but in the future, where we are, it doesn't seem to exist?" Data clicked away at the tricorder.  
  
"That I cannot answer. I do not know. It could be running on parallel time."  
  
"Parallel time?" said a confused Troi.  
  
"What is that?" "Well, it is an extreme theory that there are many different planets, with many different possibilities. All are the same planet, but history is on a different course. We experienced something of that nature with the three different Enterprises. Do you remember?" Deanna nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course, but how did we get back to this Earth. It's so different from the future."  
  
"Unknown," began Data. "But we could be in the right place at the right time," he said, cryptically.  
  
"Ah...,"he said, walking to a spot just outside the parking lot. He tapped his com badge. "Data to Captain Picard." There was a bit of static, but then a voice came.  
  
"This is Commander Riker. Where the hell have you been Data?"  
  
"Detained, sir." Data paused. "Communication was unavailable. We spent the past 24 hours trying to find a place to contact you."  
  
"Was the mission a success?" asked Riker.  
  
Deanna tapped in as well. "Yes, Will. The comet itself was not taken by anyone. It just...melted away."  
  
"Good," William Riker, said on the other end. He swallowed hard. Captain Picard and Riker had not told Deana and Data the real reason why the Enterprise had gone back in time. They were the only two who knew the real reason. They needed to destory the comet. Starfleet command had said there was something in it that would turn the tables on the time they knew. And in the future, things were beginning to change on Earth back to a more 'medieval' time of war and chaos. And it all harkened back to this comet. So the Enterprise needed to make sure nothing about the comet was taken.  
  
Riker was relieved that everything had went smoothly. "So are you going to wait and come back in the evening. Data looked over at Deanna. "Will, if it ok if we stay for a little bit longer? I really have never got a chance to see Earth. And somethings are really quite fascinating...." At that moment, if Data had been human, he might have snorted in laughter at what Deanna was trying to do. She was playing up to Riker to buy them some time so they could go after the ring.  
  
"Come back tomorrow at 2100 hours," said Riker finally. "I'll tell the Captain you're....tying up some loose ends." Deanna smiled and turned off her com badge.  
  
"Well played," said Data. Deanna smiled in response.  
  
Data looked up to the sky. A streak of red and blue made its way down to the ground.  
  
"Superman," began Deanna. He nodded to the form in his arms. Frodo was asleep. He looked like he had been to hell and back  
  
"I caught up with him just outside of Roswell. He wore himself out trying to fight me."  
  
Data nodded and took the hobbit from him. Deanna noticed Superman has a piece of cloth wrapped around his arm. "Did you get hurt?" asked Deanna.  
  
Superman smiled. "Just a scratch. Magic works well on me, and that sword of his is all magic." He grimaced. "I'll be fine.Just help get this straightened out. And tell Sailor Pluto that I'm sorry."  
  
Deanna nodded.  
  
He took off into the sky. "Oh yeah, tell Batman I'm taking over his duties for a while 'til he gets his bat-butt back to Gotham!"  
  
Inside, a phone was ringing in Batman's utility belt, catching the attention of Robin. "Uh, Batman it's Bruce's phone."  
  
He nodded. "I noticed." He picked up. "Ah, the jet is ready." Everyone had heard the phone go off and for some reason had come to a silence.  
  
"Um, fellow-shippers, Bruce Wayne of the Wayne Foundation in Gotham has graciously lent a jet to me so we may make our haste to Japan to take care of the problem. It is at the airport in town, so we need to make our way there."  
  
Robin snorted behind his hand. He would never tell Batman...  
  
At Mamoru's Base in Mount Meiun  
  
Mamoru sat on his throne, contemplating the gold ring sitting on his finger.  
It was so lovely, so shiny. The power it seemed to be sending through his blood was wonderful. "My precious..." he cooed.  
  
"My liege," began Kunzite, as the four generals entered the impromptu throne room.  
  
"Ah, so you have returned," began Mamoru. He stood up. "What do you have to report?"  
  
"We failed, sire. They were all....too strong."  
  
"What the senshi? How could 9 girls be strong for my generals, my army?" said an angered Endymion.  
  
"They had help!," cried Nephrite. "A golden-skinned man, and the white haired man. The golden-skinned one is strong. The white one has much magic about him. He blasted right through our defense shield....."  
  
"I WILL NOT ACCEPT EXCUSES!" cried Mamoru, slinging out his hand. A blast of golden power surged from it, with a black rose forming in the middle. The blast knocked Nephrite into the mountain wall. "Nephrite!" Jedite cried. But there was nothing he could do but stand there. Zoicite shared a look with Kunzite.  
Mamoru began to pace the floor. We must get rid of them.....all of them! Call up whatever forces you need!" He stood with his back to the generals, his black cape flowing in the wind of the mountain. Jedite went and picked up Nephrite and Kunzite and Zoicite bowed.  
  
"Leave me." muttered Mamoru, and he went to sit back on the grey throne. The four generals rushed out. Zoicite looks at Kunzite. "Something is the matter with our master. He is not the same."  
  
"I know," muttered Kunzite. "I think it's time we speak to Sailor Moon."  
  
End Part 6  
  
Meiun means Doom 


	7. Part 7

Tandem Part 1 By: Saun )  
Crossover Rated: PG This is a mad crossover: X-files, Sailor Moon, Lord of the Rings, Batman, Start Trek: The Next Generation and Quantum Leap by Saun and Fire Child. Hehehe :D  
  
It was mid-morning now and everyone was moving their luggage downstairs. Haruka and Michiru were ready to go already as Haruka had convinced her mate to leave behind several items. "Besides wer're going back to Japan. If you need something we can just stop by the house." This had eliminated 4 bags from the load.  
  
Most everyone else was present and accounted for, but the Armani boys were MIA. They may have thought they alone had maintained their secret identities but the senshi of Neptune had been spying with her mirror and well...Haruka had sneaked a peek or two over her lover's shoulder. It could be useful information at some point in the future, but for now they kept it to themselves.  
  
Michiru took her violin out while they waited - she never went anywhere without it. The slight musician slowly began to weave a soft melody. Mulder looked up from where he was munching on a Danish. The children beside him were mesmerized by the music.  
  
Gandalf had just finished eating something very tasty called eggs benedict. It had been recommended to him by that nice young man named after a bird. The wizard leaned forward on his staff and closed his eyes letting the music sweep away his cares.  
  
Data was watching Michiru's technique with great interest. Her performance was almost flawless. She must have practiced for years to achieve that level of perfection.  
  
One blue eye opened and Michiru looked at Haruka. The blonde wasn't paying attention Michiru, but rather watching over Hotaru's shoulder as the little girl played something on her Gameboy.  
  
Suddenly wanting Haruka's full attention Michiru went into an inspired rendition of the song she ahd played with the Three Lights. Haruka's head came up and her eyes narrowed.  
  
Michiru smiled teasingly. "Listen I'm playing your song." She said sweetly.  
  
The melody though had already changed into something sweet and rich that quickly built intensity. Haruka recognized that particular tune from their last anniversary and unbidden a soft blush came to her cheeks.  
  
Michiru finished the song with a flourish and there was a smattering of applause.  
  
The golden android moved forward and extended his hands toward the violin. "May I?"  
  
Michiru looked surprised. "You play?"  
  
The android nodded. "Yes, and I am programmed in multiple techniques." Haruka wondered why the golden skinned man was looking intently at her, but Data's yellow eyes had already shifted back to Michiru. "I was seeking to further develop myself through musical expression. I can master most things easily, but it is difficult to match the violin for difficulty. In fact, when I first started to play several of my neighbors stopped to inquire if my cat, Spot, was in heat."  
  
Deanna burst into laughter.  
  
Fox Mulder gave a wry grin. "Thanks for sharing." he mumbled around another bite of pastry.  
  
The saffron-eyed Commander launched into perfect execution of Nessun Dorma from Violin Fantasy on Puccini's 'Turandot'  
  
Kaioh Michiru released a soft hiss of breath. She was impressed, but it had also awakened her competitive side. Data handed her instrument back to her, turning quickly so she couldn't see the smug expression on his face.  
  
The Inner senshi were very quiet because they knew Michiru pretty well by now. She fought to be the best at her chosen craft and she didn't take one-upmanship well at all. The gifted aqua haired woman countered the golden man's offering with an impassioned one of her own. As the last strains of Beethoven's violin concerto faded, Haruka made for the the nearby baby grand to forstall what she saw as quickly developing into a musical duel. Teal eyes met blue and she and Michiru launched into one of their own more passionate duets. The power was breathtaking as each instrument would strive for dominance before blending together in perfect harmony.  
  
The crescendo gave way to a breath taking finish that showed the skill of both players.  
  
The room was silent in the aftermath, but Haruka and Michiru were caught in the passionate current they had created and that was now flowing freely between them. Haruka advanced on Michiru and they froze for a moment just inches apart, looking almost like they might kiss before drifting apart - gazes still locked.  
  
Deanna watched Data's face. It was impassive as he watched the pair, but inside he was seething with jealousy.  
  
The couselor gentle touched his arm and the android resisted for a moment.  
  
"She's not ... that person." Troi whispered softly.  
  
Data turned his eyes cool. "I do not require your advice in this matter, Counselor." He marched away smartly.  
  
At that moment Batman and Robin re-appeared.  
  
"We have arranged for tour buses to pick us up and they will arrive within the hour.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye." Scully said with a smile to the group.  
  
"Can I get your names, address and phone numbers?" Michiru asked pulling out a little dolphin adress book and a pen.  
  
Haruka looked shocked. Was Michiru trying to make couple friends for them again? She supposed it might be ok...  
  
"We might be able to help you with some of the legal aspects." Michiru explained nodding toward the boys."We went through a similar situation.  
  
Scully looked surprised. "Well, I guess that would be all right" She glanced at Mulder, who kept his expression neutral. He wasn't getting himself in trouble again.  
  
"It's here." Data said to Troi and there was a shimmer outside and the shuttle craft appeared before being re-cloaked.  
  
"Holy big invisible space pod, Batman." Robin said slyly as he sidled up beside his guardian."  
  
"Haha. I thought you out-grew that." Batman said, but he too was impressed with the glimpse of the hovering shuttle.  
  
Scully had finished giving Michiru their information and was gathering up the suprising amount of baby parephenalia they had gathered in the last 48 hours.  
  
Ami wanted to get a closer look at the craft and she went outside. When she opened the door a bird flew in and passed over Gandalf. The wizard immediately felt something land on his head and drop to his shoulder.He tried hard to maintain his dignity.  
  
"Did that bird...just...relieve itself on me?" He asked slowly choosing his words carefully..  
  
"No, it appears to have delivered a letter to you." Data observed watching as the owl completed a circle around the room and disappeared back out of the French doors.  
  
Mulder took the envelope. "It's from the 'Ministry of Magic.' He observed. "May I?"  
  
Gandalf paused but nodded.  
  
Mulder tore it open and scanned it. "It seems you're in trouble with the Ministry of Magic for performing magic in the sight of ...Muggles? They also want to know about a certain 'muggle?' object that has been infused with magical powers. They wish for you to surrender it to their custody. Oh and do you have a license to perform magic?" He said reading the postscript at the bottom.  
  
A bark of laughter left Gandalf's chest. "Surrender the One ring? And I don't need a license to perform magic!" he was so frustrated. This should have been a straight forward little quest, but it seemed to get more complicated by the moment. The last one had seemingly been a cake walk - Orcs and all.  
  
Behind them there was a burst of light out in the lobby from the direction of t he fireplace and another gentleman with long white hair appeared. "Greetings!" he said.  
  
"It's you! Future you? Past you?" Minako shouted to Gandalf, squinting at the new man, unable to place where exactly he fit..  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. That's not me!" Gandalf roared.  
  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore." The newcomer said kindly. He was moving his hands in placating motions. "Let's all calm down and have a little talk, shall we?" His gentle blue eyes sparked with supressed merriment. "Ah good to see you again Sailor Pluto."  
  
Setsuna nodded with a warm smile.  
  
"We don't have time for this." Gandalf interrupted. "Every moment we are delayed is a moment that the enemy increases in strength."  
  
"I'm afraid we just can't have unlicensed wizards running around, performing magic when we know nothing about them." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes stern.  
  
"What about them!" Gandalf indicated the Sailor senshi.  
  
Pluto answered. " We deal more with energy than magic, but Neo Queen Serenity makes an agreement with the Ministry in Crystal Tokyo. It's retroactive." She shrugged.  
  
"Since you feel that it is best not to delay, we can go ahead before you." Data suggested. "We can examine the area and formulate a plan for attack."  
  
"That seems wise." Batman said thougthfully.  
  
More than anything Haruka wanted to play with that strange craft outside. It had a motor and that meant she could drive it.  
  
"We will go." she volunteered. Michiru stood up also and in flashes of gold and aqua they had transformed.  
  
Feeling bad about leaving the Princess, Michiru gave her the aqua mirror. They kissed the embarrassed Hotaru. After a quick discussion about where to meet up with the rest of the fellowship; Data, Uranus and Neptune boarded the craft and in a flash of impulse engines they disappeared over the horizon.  
  
"Ah so where were we?" Dumbledore asked as he got back to business.  
  
Back aboard the shuttlecraft Data gave an estimated time of arrival.  
  
"In 8.576 minutes we will be over Japan."  
  
"So soon?" Haruka's cat like eyes opened wide at that statement.  
  
Data regarded her tenderly, but she was watching the clouds fly by and didn't notice.  
  
Michiru and Deanna kept civil conversation in back - until they both got on the topics of their mothers. Feminine laughter could be heard in the back and Haruka gave an answering smile. She was pleased Michiru had found a friend. Deanna had to admit she was delighted with Sailor Neptune. It wasn't often that she found another person who had been raised in the lap of luxury as she had and who understood the pressures and expectations that seemed universally to be placed on such a child. It was really nice.  
  
All too soon they had landed at the base of Mt Meiun. Haruka expertly landed them to the praise of her little crew. Data had allowed Haruka to fly the shuttle and had focused 1/1000 of his attention on his tricirder. He had a vague plan that he needed to discuss with the others.  
  
Haruka looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. "Setsuna said they have to leave it here due to gravitation shifts."  
  
"That doesn't mean you get to keep it." Michiru shot back.  
  
Haruka inclined ehr head. "Everyone else has to leave and Batman seems to have enough toys."  
  
"Oh and you don't? Two Ferraris, the Toyota, a Helicopter...."  
  
"Oy! Okok I get the point. You sound like an old woman." Haruka gazed mutinously at her lover. At that moment Data made a statement.  
  
"I think that I can get the ring without any blood shed." the android proclaimed to his half of the fellowship.  
  
"How?" Uranus demanded.  
  
"What were you thinking, Data?" the counselor asked encouragingly.  
  
"Let me make a few final calibrations." the golden skinned man tapped away at his tiny computer.Mamoru for the moment was lost in a book. He wasn't one to just attack something...no, he was one of those annoying people who had to read the instructions first. So right now he was perusing the book Kunzite had brought him called "How To Be A Villian." Of course, he had been one before, but Mamoru had never had his very own minions before! Well there were the generals, but they hardly counted as minions... servants maybe.  
Minions ..no He was so excited that he had skipped straight to the chapter where it talked about henchmen.  
  
Now he was deep in thought...ninjas? ninja henchmen would be neat, plus they were in Japan! How cool would that be?? His own personal hoard of assasins. Of course, Uranus had that stupid sword and if Neptune got hurt and the wind senshi went all Kill Bill on them where would that leave him? Nijas Out.  
  
Zombies! No too messy. He didn't want body parts strewn all around his pristine cavern. Robot Warriors? No Ami and Setsuna would have a field day. Demented Clowns? No Usagi had that market cornered with Minako he thought evilly and was proud of himself. Being a villan wasn't so hard!  
  
Supernatural creatures seemed the best bet. He channeled his power and the rock face nearby began to ripple. Out of the stone formed hideous beasts with sharp quartz teeth and obsidian eyes. They were creepy even to Mamoru. He let out a maniacal laugh to hide his apprehension. Once he did it he found it addictive and he laughed again and again.... and again.  
  
So he wasn't prepared when in a shimmer of light four people appeared in his throne room.  
  
"Got it." Data bit out with a smile that would have done Lore justice. Mamoru felt his finger tingle and when he looked down the ring was gone.  
  
The ring now rested in Data's hand. At least that much had gone according to plan, but almost immediately the android felt the uncontrollable compulsion to slip the ring on his finger. Data had a soul and the ring wrapped it's influence inside his mind and awakened deep sleeping desires. That was one thing Starfleet had not considered when choosing him for this assignment.  
  
Before he could stop himself Data had slipped the ring onto his finger. Power filled him and his mind reached out.  
  
Haruka vanished and suddenly reappeared in an outfit that could only accuratly be described by the one man who had seen something like it before. Alas he had lived out his life a long time ago in land far away and his twin sister would have killed him for telling anyone about the scant golden outfit she was forced to wear by the evil mobster Jabba the Hut.  
  
In this form you could see the flat tanned stomach and the sleek lines of Haruka's thighs. The blonde's full breasts had popped back from wherever they went when she wasn't in senshi fuku. Around her neck was a golden collar that was chained to the base of the throne.  
  
Data walked to the throne and sat down. "I will raise up a hoard of robotic warriors and we will enslave humans and teach mankind humility in the face of machines." He said loudly.  
  
Haruka sat up with a grunt.  
  
"I don't think so." she whispered through gloss pinkened lips. Her sword was in her hand before she had even really thought about it and with a shriek, she sprang.  
  
The space sword sliced though the air and the androids hand flew off and landed not very far away.  
  
Instantly the costume slid away and Haruka was again in her sailor fuku.  
  
"Did you see that outfit?" She huffed to a stunned Neptune.  
  
It had all happened so quickly that Michiru had needed a moment to process,  
but then a slow heated grin slipped over her face.  
  
"Hai, I did."  
  
Haruka paused at the tone. "Oh no. You are never going to see me in anything like that again!"  
  
"I don't know about that." Michiru answered coyly. "Setsuna is a very good seamstress." She walked away with a toss of her hair and Haruka turned her attention back to more pressing matters.  
  
Uranus crept over and slid the ring off of the disembodied hand. Luckily she was quick because the fingers made a convulsive grab. She felt the gold circle's power writhe in her mind before she shut out it's influence.  
  
"Pitiful." She said softly. 'This was the thing the world was falling all over itself to posses?'  
  
She tossed the ring easily to Neptune, who caught it and immediately a similar look of surprise went over her features.  
  
"It doesn't have a fraction of the power of one of Galaxia's bracelets."  
  
The ring was offended, but it hardly had time to think of an approrptiate counter attack when there a was a small explosion and Danburite appeared holding Sailor Pluto around the neck .  
  
"Uranus! Neptune!. The generals are in the Time Nexus!"  
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Uranus snapped in distress. She had no idea what the Time Nexus was.  
  
Neptune was wishing she hadn't loaned out her mirror.  
  
"They're after Sailor Moon!" Pluto screamed. She looked badly beaten up. "I don't have the strength to stop them now. She elbowed her attacker and he staggered back, but held onto her arm. Without the one ring's power to magnify Mamoru's the sub general was vulnerable.  
  
Sudenly the entire cavern shook and Neptune was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. The ring leapt from her fingers and rolled along the cavern floor. It was running away from the two mean Outer Senshi. It wanted a host that would be awed by its power not compare it unfavorably to other pieces of magical jewelry. The ring hopped in a crevice waiting for the right time to reveal itself again and in the darkness it sulked.  
  
Again a powerful charge went through the cave and there were suddenly three Sailor Plutos. All doing something different, but still shouting the same message.  
  
"Uranus! There isn't much time! The different reality ribbons of time are crashing together and merging! This is knocking entire worlds of course! You have to stop it. You and Neptune are the world's only hope. This is your greatest mission. You have to save the future!"  
  
Uranus kept her eyes on the original Pluto. If there was one she was going to listen to, that would be the one to follow.  
  
"Take the garnet orb!" With their last bit of strength all three Plutos threw their orbs to the blonde and Uranus took the center one. A glowing door appeared. She met Neptune's eyes.  
  
"Together then?" she asked.  
  
"Until death." Neptune nodded and together they raced through the glowing door and it slammed shut behing them.  
  
Data lunged after them his eyes unfocused.  
  
"Tasha!"  
  
Deanna was shaking and glancing at the collapsed Sailor Plutos.  
  
Mamoru took the opportunity to scurry across the floor after the ring. He fished it out of the niche it was in and held it to him, speaking to it lovingly and carressing it. The ring allowed itself to be petted and was slightly mollified.  
  
Instantly all of Mamoru's minions sprang back into being from w here they had become lifeless puddles of rock and surrounded the Star Fleet officers.  
  
Data was desperately trying to re-affix his hand.  
  
Deanna was scanning the floor. 'Where was that tricorder.'  
  
"This is so disorganized!" Uranus huffed looking around at the homogenous looking energy tunnels. "How do they find anything around here??"  
  
Neptune shook her head softly. "Setsuna has taken on a very great task."  
  
Uranus nodded in agreement.  
  
Kunzite leapt over a writhing timeline. He wasn't watching carefully and he collided with a shimmering spark that had leapt from one of the lines. It collided with his chest and something inside his brain shifted on the quantum level. He blinked, slightly disoriented.  
  
He heard an angered shout and looked at the blonde woman running at him with a sword.. He instinctively threw his hands up and a power shield formed, deflecting her strike. He stared incredulously at his gloved fingers.  
  
"Oh Boy."  
  
Uranus was preparing herself to attack again. This time she was marshalling all of her power. She lifted her talisman menacingly.  
  
"Space Sword.."  
  
"Stop! Whatever is going on here violence is not the answer!" the white haired general shouted.  
  
Uranus looked stunned, "Like hell you treated me gently." she shot back.  
  
"Well, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Kunzite said distractedly. He was furtively looking around him.  
  
Neptune had arrived and she was inspecting him with experienced eyes.  
  
"I don't think he's from our timeline." She said finally.  
  
Uranus couldn't imagine how many Kunzites there could possibly be running through the timelines, but she doubted any of them could be up to any good.  
  
"Where am I?" Kunzite asked looking around at the twisting timelines.  
  
"You don't remember?" Neptune asked sharply.  
  
Kunzite shook his head.  
  
"While he's vulnerable we should deal with him." Uranus said in a low voice.  
  
Neptune nodded.  
  
"World....  
  
" Deep.." the words rang out and the powers began to coalesce.  
  
"AL!!!" the general shouted ina n urgent voice. "Al!! Where are you!"  
  
"...Shaking!"  
  
"...Submerging!"  
  
A grey flash knocked Kunzite out of the path of the senshi's attacks.  
  
"Who's Al?" Zoicyte said softly, his voice stricken, but he was still laying on Kunzite's chest.  
  
"Lover's quarrel?" The blonde behind them asked slyly. She had heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Shut up, Uranus." Zoicyte snarled.  
  
"You're right." Haruka's eyes were cold and serious. "Now is not the time for talking.." She unsheathed the space sword, but Zoicyte rolled, taking his partner with him and they disappeared into a nearby timeline.  
  
"I thought you loved me." the strawberry blonde said petulantly.  
  
"I ...do?"  
  
"Afer all we've been through? I lost you once before, I won't do it again."  
  
There in the prehistoric foliage Dr. Sam Becket could really do nothing as his lips were captured in a soft kiss by the other man.  
  
In the place between time a man in a colorful shirt was banging a hand held unit with his fist. "Ziggy!. I lost him! Where's Sam??" The two senshi were unaware of his presence, but he suddenly noticed them. He took in the long legs of the aqua haired girl. "Ooo lala." He said chomping on a cigar. His gaze was still frankly appreciative even as he stepped into a glowing door that appeared and vanished from sight.  
  
Aboard the Enterprise. Riker was getting nervous. It was five minutes past the time that Deanna and Data should have beamed back aboard but there was no communication from them, but when he scanned for their communicators they had been found in Japan. He had tried to beam them back aboard but there had been tremendous interference. On a molecular level the cave they were in was in chaos. With a resigned sigh he strode toward the Captain's ready room. the chime rang  
  
"Come." the crisp voice rang out.  
  
"Captain, I have some bad news."  
  
Haruka took a deep breath and stepped through a floating time door. Around one of her slender wrists was the makeshift rope she and Neptune had made out of the sea senshi's unraveled back bow. if there was one thing they had learned over the years it was that they could tear their Sailor fuku to ribbons if they wished and when they transformed again everything would be back in place. Worried about being seperated they had decided to tie themselves together so that Uranus could look inside a particualr timeline and not risk being lost and trapped there. With the garnet ordb at their disposal, they could choose a particular timeline and create a door to look into it.  
  
Uranus glanced around. It appeared that she was in a sumptuous suite. She looked around taking everything in. The washroom door opened and out stepped Seiya Kou.  
  
He looked startled to see her there. Haruka sweatdropped and hurriedly tried to think up a good excuse to be there when he spoke.  
  
"I didn't expect you to come as Uranus. This isn't senshi business." He regarded her levally. "It's personal."  
  
"Oh?" Haruka wondered what kind of personal business they could possibly have together.  
  
"Hai." Blue eyes locked onto teal "It was me."  
  
Uranus backed up a step. "Who was you?"  
  
"Your mystery lover." At Uranus' blank look. Seiya hurried to explain himself. His voice dropped to a seductive pitch. "A night two weeks ago. Club 1468. You were there...dancing - alone in the dark. You were like a goddess... and the kisses we shared were... incredible. I haven't been able to get them out of my mind. Kami-sama you were intoxicating."  
  
Uranus nearly threw up. "Nani?" she whispered slowly, her face draining of color.  
  
This was more like the reaction Seiya had expected so he was prepared "I knew I was flirting with danger, but just seeing you out there on the dance floor. Un-inhibited. Dancing like you were the wind to my song. I couldn't stop myself from touching you, from holding you, and I now I know... that I need you, Haruka." He'd left off the honorific.  
  
Haruka was a very self-aware person. "Was I drinking?" she asked. That was about the only reason she could think of that would put her in a club kissing a ...man.  
  
Seiya shrugged. "A little Tequila maybe."  
  
Uranus felt her anger spark. She had known he was a wolf and now he was taking advantage of tipsy women in clubs. Not just any tipsy woman! He'd taken advantage of...of...well...her! All idols were the same, her eyes took on a dark cast. She tried to keep her face expressionless. "It wasn't me."  
  
Seiya shook his head. "I watched you for a good hour, Tenoh. It was you. Now I understand if you don't want to be with a man, but I can change forms and we can work something out?" Seiya's expression was hopeful.  
  
Whatever she had expected this day to contain - mostly a big scary battle and bloody death - Haruka had not imagined in her wildest dreams she would be fending off an amorous Kou Seiya.  
  
"It really wasn't me." Haruka's expression was open and earnest. She was telling the truth at least. She felt a sharp tug on her tethered arm and she gave a small yank back.  
  
For the first time Seiya looked confused and more than a little unsure. "It wasn't you in that club?" He stated slowly to clarify.  
  
"Right baka. I had a date that night." with Michiru in her timeline.  
  
Seiya looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"  
  
Haruka nodded. Until about three days ago her partner had had the hickey to prove it.  
  
Seiya's face went flame red, then the color rushed back out again. "I have to find that woman." he whispered.  
  
"Well, happy hunting." Haruka said gaily. "I have to run along now!"  
  
There was a knock at the door of the suit. Both Uranus and Seiya looked at it. The blonde ducked back throught the time door just as the dark haired idol opened the door to come face to face with an expectant looking Tenoh Haruka.  
  
"Are you all right??" Neptune was concerned at how pale her partner suddenly looked.  
  
"Michiru... I swear to you I will never drink again." Haruka said earnestly.  
  
The sea senshi smiled softly. "I doubt a glass of wine or two at dinner will kill you."  
  
Uranus gave a shudder. "All right, let's pick another ribbon." she said determinedly.  
  
An hour later they were frustrated - for different reasons. Neptune rubbed at her wrist. "You were in that last door for a good 20 minutes."  
she complained.  
  
Haruka gave a sneaky smile. She had much fantasy fodder from that little bout of peeping. It had been Makoto's lingeri shower with Michiru modeling a pink and black La Perla set! The memory set Haruka's blood thrumming.  
  
Neptune groaned. "At this rate. We'll never find the right door. I need my mirror!"  
  
"Can't you just call it?" Haruka snapped.  
  
"I already tried it when I was entertaining myself, three doors back." the aqua haired woman groused.  
  
"You have to admit Sailor Nepmoon was an interesting development." Haruka said slowly.  
  
"Not as interesing to me as Tuxedo Haruka." Neptune smiled brightly at the thought. "Seriously, we can't keep checking all of the timelines. It would take an eternity. We need my mirror and I can't call it here. So we need to find a timeline with a mirror so I can borrow it."  
  
"That's your plan? Can you even control a mirror that doesn't belong to you?" Uranus asked skeptically.  
  
"It will work, trust me." Neptune took Uranus' gloved hand and squeezed. The blonde took out the garnet orb and with great concentration centered on a time and place she wished to go to. The energy coelesced and the door appeared, but Uranus stayed back. "Gomen, Michiru. I can't. That was such horrible time for me." The racer touched a hand to her forehead.  
  
"It's all right. I'll do it." her partner said softly. Uranus had nailed the time exactly. Eudial had just fallen into a pit and Usagi and Uranus were in a heated debate so no one noticed when gloved hand reached in and took the talisman from over Neptune's dead body or when it replaced it a few seconds later.  
  
Uranus and Neptune were quiet now as they remained lost in their own thoughts of times gone by. In perfect sync they marched to the correct timeline and slipped through the door. They glanced around and saw three women running away and they gave chase.  
  
Zoicyte pulled back from his kiss and stared down at his beloved Kunzite.  
Sam lay on the ground, feeling his heart reverberating through his chest.  
  
Boom He hadn't thought he would be this affected from kissing a man.  
  
Boom  
  
Sam jolted upright. Wait a minute...that wasn't his heart.  
  
"What is that?" Zoicyte said annoyed. Boom  
  
"I don't know." Sam glanced around just as something big crashed throught the underbrush. Dr Beckett was momentarily tongue-tied.  
  
Zoicyte pointed. "Dinosaur!"  
  
"Allosaurus!" Sam shouted, his brillant mind quickly making the correct classification. "Run!" They took off running and Zoicyte decided screaming would be fun too.  
  
The Allosaurus was amused by this prey and he took off at a lazy gait, letting them stay just a ahead. When he tired of this chase he would eat them...but for now they were mobile and noisy and this running was fun.  
  
Sam stumbled as the ground jolted beneath them. Unbeknownst to him, two timelines had crashed together and for a moment fused. So needless to say it was quite a surprise for the populace when the generals and dinosaur ran right through the fragile barrier and out into downtown Tokyo.  
  
Sam and Zoicyte kept on running even though the Allosaurus had forgotten them and was wrecking havoc elsewhere behind them. They burst into another timeline and behind them the hole snapped shut.  
  
"It's about time." Jedite snapped. He held a wriggling bundle under his arm.  
  
Nephlite was setting up a barrier. "These girls are strong, but I don't see any Outer senshi. So with you guys here it's time to make our escape."  
  
"Hold it! Chronos Typhoon!" A wall of energy broke over the generals. Sam reflexsively used power to stop it. He could feel how strong he was. He didn't know who that girl was that they had in the bag, but he knew he couldn't help her here with more women trying to kill him. Retreat was the only choice and he shouted that. To his surprise the men around him obeyed. The dark haired man made a jagged hole in space and jumped through it.T he wiggling bundle was tossed after him and the other three men sought to follow him out, but it was hard because even more soldiers had shown up.  
  
Uranus and Neptune hid in a tree. They were good at that - months of practice. They had seen the other Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna running away and followed them here. They had all arrived too late and this Sailor Moon had already been snatched by the generals. Pluto had just thrown her attack, but it was deflected and the generals were escaping through a hole in the fabric of time. Just then the Uranus and Neptune on the ground rose up and threw their attacks. In the tree, the other Uranus and Neptune exchanged shocked glances.  
  
"Princess!" It was a single cry and the tree senshi had to bite back answering cries in their own chests. Lightly they leapt to the ground.  
  
"We'll bring her back." the Uranus formerly known as the tree Uranus said determinedly. The other soldiers whipped around shocked.  
  
"Who are you?" Mars snarled.  
  
"Senshi from another timeline." Haruka answered easily.  
  
Michiru was taking in the other Uranus with an artists' critical eyes. This Uranus had wispy light blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. 'Still Kawaii.' Neptune thought. Her counterpart had hair that ran to her mid-back.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Pluto gestured to the garnet orb Uranus was holding.  
  
"Well..you gave it to us...sort of"  
  
End Part 7  
  
The Haruka-Seiya thing was homage to a well-written fic called Dancing In The Dark.  
You can find it on I liked the descriptions of Haruka and that is a great song.  
I am H&M forever, but that was a very good piece of writing.  
Let's all yell at Fire Child. Finish the next part so I can end this thing!!! 


End file.
